Strani Amori
by Lya M
Summary: São amores frágeis, prisioneiros, cúmplices. São amores problemáticos, como você, como eu. DracoHermione. COMPLETA.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Digamos que essa é uma fic 'experimento'. Só vou continuá-la se o retorno for bom, pois a história é realmente difícil (entendam como quiserem). Estou me divertindo escrevendo-a, apesar disso. Espero que gostem. Ah, ela é inspirada em várias músicas, das quais eu vou tirar frases e por no começo dos capítulos. Nada, nada disso pertence a mim, a não ser o enredo, créditos aos personagens à Rowling, obviamente. Ah, mais uma coisa: há excesso de palavrão e certo grau de violência, okay? Quem não gosta, melhor não ler.

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**

And will you tell all your friends  
You got your gun to my head?  
(Taking Back Sunday – Cute without the 'e')

Enquanto eu dirigia até meu destino, tentava entender como eu criara coragem para fazer algo tão ridiculamente estúpido e provavelmente fatal. Era uma idéia idiota, suicida, praticamente sem volta. Mas mesmo assim eu não hesitava em acelerar meu carro pelas ruas de Londres. Pelo rádio eu ouvia notícias dos últimos homicídios misteriosos e de eventos catastróficos sem explicação. O fato era que o Primeiro Ministro não quisera revelar aos ingleses – e ao mundo – a existência do mundo bruxo. As pessoas estavam com medo, andavam armadas. As escolas estavam fechadas. Londres estava um caos. E ninguém sabia por quê.

Então, depois de muito, muito pensar, eu decidi que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Separei-me de Harry há alguns meses, ele foi atrás dos horcruxes e me impediu de ir junto. Rony fora com ele. Primeiramente me deu uma raiva inédita de ambos, mas depois cheguei a conclusão que era melhor eu não ter ido junto. Só assim eu teria como colocar meu plano em prática. Claro, minha idéia original é uma merda, nem sei por que concordei comigo mesma em fazer isto. Passei alguns meses pesquisando paradeiros, seguindo Comensais – e quase sendo morta algumas vezes. Descobri que Draco estava em Londres, o que me chocou. Pensei que ele estaria enfiado em uma caverna subterrâneas da Escandinávia, mas não. Estava logo ali, nos subúrbios. O mais perfeito dos esconderijos.

Olhei mais uma vez o mapa no banco do passageiro e percebi que já estava chegando. Um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha e eu tinha certeza que não era o ar-condicionado do carro. Eu estava prestes a caminhar até um Comensal da Morte – aquele que tentou matar Alvo Dumbledore – e me oferecer de boa vontade aos serviços de Lord Voldemort. Eu devia estar louca. Mas mesmo assim estacionei na frente da casa de tijolos, idêntica a todas as outras à sua volta. Rua 73, casa de número 303. Era tão simples, porém ninguém nunca imaginaria. Observei a casa por alguns minutos por trás dos vidros escuros do meu carro. Havia um caminho de pedrinhas até a porta branca, onde uma guirlanda de flores com a frase 'Aqui vive o amor' estava pendurada, dando um ar quase satírico aos propósitos da casinha. Havia cortinas nas janelas e uma luz por trás delas. O som da televisão vinha de outra casa ali do lado.

Era mais difícil do que eu pensava sair do carro e andar até a porta. Eu imaginara a cena milhões de vezes, alterando frases e criando expressões vingativas na frente do espelho. Mas já não tinha certeza de que conseguiria interpretar aquele papel na hora da verdade. Ou melhor, da mentira.

Finalmente consegui sair do carro, depois de dar uma rápida espiada para a rua, que continuava vazia. Apesar de já serem mais de sete horas da noite, o céu ainda estava claro, graças ao horário de verão. Estava um calor insuportável. Mudanças no tempo estavam acontecendo com muita freqüência em Londres e os trouxas do mundo todo não conseguiam entender. Como, em pleno Julho, os termômetros marcavam 7ºC num dia e 43ºC no outro? Ajeitei de leve minhas calças jeans e acionei o alarme do carro, como que para ganhar tempo. Notei uma movimentação dentro da casa, por trás das cortinas.

Minha primeira intenção foi de correr, entrar no carro e sair cantando pneu dali. Mas a idéia de que Rony e Harry pudessem estar em grande perigo naquele momento manteve meus pés firmes ao lado da caixa de correio onde se lia 'Família Smith' em letras simpáticas e rebuscadas. Senti náuseas. A caixa de correio estava lotada e havia pequenas pilhas de cartas no chão. Meu coração apertou ao imaginar o que havia acontecido com a pobre família Smith.

Ouvi vozes e uma série de trancas começaram a abrir na porta da casa à minha frente. Dei três passos até o capacho da porta, levantei o punho e bati duas vezes. Senti como se tivesse acabado de usar umas das penas malditas de Umbridge para assinar um documento de óbito com meu próprio sangue. O mesmo gelou nas minhas veias, quando a última tranca abriu e tudo ficou em silêncio.

- Quem é? – perguntou uma voz feminina e, aparentemente, simpática lá de dentro.

- Hermione Granger – respondi, sentindo vontade de vomitar e raiva pela voz ter saído tão trêmula.

A porta foi aberta e uma mulher na casa dos quarenta olhou para mim. Tinha cabelos castanhos, bastante sujos e olhos vidrados. Naquele momento percebi que aquela mulher devia ser a Sra. Smith, obviamente enfeitiçada pela Maldição Imperius. Trajava pijamas e tinha grandes olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Parecia não tomar banho há dias.

- É tarde para fazer visitas, Sra. Granger – disse, soando como um robô.

- Eu sei, me desculpe – respondi, dando de ombros – Acontece que estava na redondeza e soube que um velho amigo estava hospedado na sua casa. Resolvi passar para dar um olá.

- Meu marido não está, ele está trabalhando.

A mulher já ia fechar a porta sem mais delongas, mas eu segurei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta. Como eu já esperava, ela ficou sem ação. Geralmente, pessoas sob a Maldição Imperius só podem responder a alguns estímulos que lhe são ensinados. Os trouxas não segurariam a porta como eu segurei. Iriam embora, reclamando da má-educação da Sra. Smith.

- Eu quero falar com Draco Malfoy – disse, a voz mais firme do que eu imaginava ser capaz de produzir naquele momento.

A mulher ficou parada, os olhos vidrados olhando para todos os lados, menos para mim. Parecia confusa e não sabia o que fazer. Tentou fechar a porta mais uma vez, mas eu segurei com força. Em um lapso, ela começou a gritar. Foi quando ela ficou dura como uma pedra e caiu estatelada no hall de entrada. No momento seguinte, Draco Malfoy me puxava para dentro da casa com uma força inimaginável, trancando as inúmeras fechaduras atrás de si com um rápido aceno da varinha. Aconteceu tão rápido que eu nem percebi que ele conjurara amarraras em minhas mãos, fui perceber este fato quando fui incapaz de levantar os braços. Respirei fundo. Não podia me descontrolar. Eu tinha um papel a cumprir.

- Malfoy – eu disse, apoiando-me na parede atrás de mim – Eu não vim com ninguém, estou sozinha. Ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui.

- Melhor assim, ninguém nunca mais vai ouvir falar de você. É quase um favor a humanidade, Granger.

Draco apertou a varinha contra o meu pescoço de uma forma bastante dolorosa. Por alguns milésimos de segundo, pensei em desistir ali mesmo e deixar que ele me matasse. Mas, no mais satírico dos clichês, fatos importantes da minha vida passaram voando diante dos meus olhos. Se eu morresse ali mesmo, eu poderia estar automaticamente selando a morte de Harry.

- Eu vim me oferecer, Malfoy! – gritei e senti o aperto da varinha diminuir por alguns segundos. Ele não esperava ouvir qualquer coisa vinda de mim a não ser um grito agonizante.

- O que diabos você está falando?

- Eu... Eu desisti, Malfoy. Eu desisti de Harry e de ser usada por aqueles idiotas. Eles só se importam com a minha inteligência! Se eu morrer, vão acabar reclamando que perderam o gênio da Ordem em vez de ficarem tristes!

Draco Malfoy levantou uma única sobrancelha e pareceu me avaliar. Eu consegui soar o mais ressentida e raivosa do que imaginava e a frase 'o gênio da Ordem' surtiu o efeito que eu esperava. Enquanto ele parecia pensar sobre o meu caso, aproveitei para olhar em volta. A casa estava suja, mas intacta. A Sra. Smith continuava estatelada no chão, enquanto, na sala, eu podia vislumbrar a silhueta de um homem. Ele não se mexia.

- E você acha que eu acredito em você, Granger? – o apertou na minha garganta aumentou novamente.

- Você deveria entender mais do que todos, Malfoy! Como você, eu sempre vivi às sombras de Harry Potter! Eu que resolvia todos os problemas idiotas dele, quase morrendo muitas das vezes e o que eu ganho? Um tapinha nas costas! Praticamente nada! Nós somos iguais nesse ponto, admita Malfoy! – respirei fundo e empurrei a varinha para longe do meu pescoço com as mãos atadas – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu como é viver na sombra de Harry Potter.

Pensei que Draco não acreditaria em mim. Olhei fundo em seus olhos cinzentos, sem nem piscar. Precisava mostrar coragem. Contudo, ele não parecia mais tão ameaçador assim. Olhando bem, percebi que tinha olheiras grossas, como se não dormisse há dias e vestia roupas trouxas. Estava desalinhado, estranho, como se não fosse Draco Malfoy. Por um momento eu senti pena. Apesar de odiá-lo com todas as forças do meu ser, naquela noite ele parecia tão... inofensivo, que nem ao menos lembrava o arrogante sonserino.

- Você está realmente me dizendo que vai se juntar à Voldemort? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não, não quero nada a ver com Voldemort. Eu vou simplesmente passar-lhes informações sobre Harry. E quero garantia de vida. A mim e a minha família.

Fui curta e grossa, como havia ensaiado muitas vezes na frente do espelho. Tinha que ser. Era assim que Comensais da Morte agiam. Quando este pensamento cruzou minha mente, uma nova onde de náusea me atingiu. Eu estava agindo deliberadamente como uma Comensal da Morte.

- Então você vai me passar informações para que eu as transmita para o Lord em troca de proteção?

- Sua capacidade de interpretação parece danificada, Malfoy – eu disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Cale a boca, Granger. Não esqueça que quem está amarrada aqui é você.

- Qual é, acho que ambos sabemos que podemos nos ajudar mutuamente, Malfoy. Pare de enrolar. Você está queimado com Voldemort, eu sei muito bem. Eu estou bastante informada da sua vida, inclusive. Papai enlouqueceu? Snape o largou no meio do caminho? Acho que você foi abandonado, Malfoy. – o olhar dele se tornou alerta e eu continuei, com um sorriso presunçoso na cara - Então por que não aproveitar a chance que eu estou te dando? Quase de badeja, se me permite dizer. Só que antes de tudo, quero que você me desamarre. E nem ouse tirar minha varinha de mim.

Essa minha presunção toda foi totalmente inspirada no próprio Draco. Eu tinha que o dar créditos, aquilo realmente funcionava. Tocar no ego ferido das pessoas e jogar sal grosso nele, esfregando bem para arder mais, era realmente – como devo dizer – gratificante. Principalmente quando aquele que tinha suas feridas abertas era seu maior inimigo. A expressão de Draco mudou drasticamente, uma mudança que eu só vira acontecer quando ele fora transformado em doninha no meu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Era uma expressão de desespero contido, vergonha e raiva, muita raiva.

A batalha por trás dos olhos de Draco pareceu se intensificar. Mas um lado estava ganhando, para a surpresa dele e minha. O meu lado. Ele estava se convencendo, mesmo que pouco, de que eu podia estar falando a verdade. Fui tomada de euforia que tive que controlar com um esforço inimaginável quando ele finalmente soltou meus braços das cordas conjuradas. Massageei os pulsos doloridos e fiz um sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça. Ele guardou a varinha e saiu de perto de mim. Só quando ele o fez pude perceber o quão perto realmente estávamos.

- Eu vou deixar você falar – ele anunciou, de costas para mim – Mas se tentar qualquer coisa, saiba que vai ser a última coisa que fará.

Ele encaminhou-se para a sala, e eu silenciosamente o segui. Impressionei-me com a coragem dele. Eu nunca andaria de costas para o meu inimigo. A sala era uma típica sala trouxa, sem tirar nem por. Estava muito mais limpa do que a mulher dona da casa e o senhor sentado na poltrona ao lado da televisão. Ele virou a cabeça levemente quando entramos, mas logo depois voltou a encarar a tela preta.

- Eles estão sob a Maldição Imperius? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sim, estão. Se eu os matasse, teria que me livrar dos corpos, ou a casa inteira ia feder.

Draco jogou-se numa poltrona fofa do outro lado da sala e esticou os pés em cima de um pufe. Era incrível que há dois anos atrás estávamos em Hogwarts, assistindo aulas nas mesmas salas, andando pelos mesmos corredores. Ainda éramos jovens, dezenove anos apenas, mas os nossos rostos tinham traços de uma velhice incomparável. Era até engraçado. Imaginar que, se ele não tivesse feito o que fez no meu sexto ano, Draco poderia até ter saído na minha foto da formatura.

- Fale – ele mandou.

- Malfoy, sinto dizer que você está fodido com Voldemort. Quando eu estava procurando por você me deparei com umas pessoas que não se importariam de ver sua cabeça empalhada numa parede. Pense o quão gratificante seria para você – e para a família Malfoy – levar informações ao Lord que realmente o levariam para mais perto de Harry.

- Granger, você acha que eu sou idiota? Você realmente acha que eu acredito que você seria capaz de trair seu namoradinho?

- Você vai ser um idiota, Malfoy, se não aceitar a minha oferta. Eu não estou traindo Harry – que não é meu namorado - pois ninguém nunca vai saber que eu sou o contato de vocês. Além do mais, eu sou uma das bruxas mais inteligentes que já existiu, você realmente acha que eu não sei quem é o lado mais forte da guerra? Por que eu ficaria do lado mais fraco, onde eu poderia facilmente ser assassinada? Não. Eu quero viver, Malfoy. É o princípio básico. É um instinto de sobrevivência.

Devo admitir que, depois que se começa, é muito fácil pegar o ritmo dessas pessoas sem coração. Se eu fosse uma completa e total filha da puta e não desse a mínima para Harry e Rony, com certeza eu estaria fazendo aquilo com o maior prazer.

- Harry confia totalmente em mim. Apesar do idiota não me incluir nas buscas, ele me manda relatórios periódicos, pedindo ajuda com algumas questões. Eu sei onde ele está, o que ele está fazendo, com quem ele está. Imagine se, depois que você passasse essas informações para Voldemort, o Lord finalmente acabasse com o pobre Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? O que aconteceria com o coitado Draco Malfoy? Um cargo abaixo de Ministro da Magia seria pouco.

Okay, eu tinha que começar a me controlar. Estava ficando entusiasmada com todo aquele ar 'Comensal da Morte' que caiu sobre mim. Além do mais, eu estava exagerando nas informações. No caso, inventando informações. E bajulando Draco Malfoy, o que era pior que tudo isso junto. Eu já tinha jogado o sal e pisado, mas agora eu estava praticamente fazendo um curativo no ego dele.

- Além do mais, depois que ele tiver morrido, você vai poder contar para todo mundo como roubou a namorada de Harry Potter.

Deu vontade de me jogar de um precipício depois dessa frase ridícula que saiu descontrolada da minha boca. Tenho certeza que minha expressão mudou de 'eu-sou-malvada' para 'estou-morta' em questão de segundos. Contudo, Draco não pareceu perceber. A frase surtira um efeito inesperado. Tive que certeza que pude enxergar um brilho estranho em seus olhos. Não era possível que, depois de tudo o que eu dissera, aquela frase ridícula iria mudar a opinião dele.

- Está bem, Granger. Eu vou fingir que acredito em você. Me passe as informações.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? Enquanto você fingir, eu não abro a boca. Aliás, acho que já perdi tempo demais com você. Acho que até Crabble e Goyle veriam a oportunidade imperdível que eu estou lhe dando. Adeus, Malfoy.

Na verdade eu nunca planejei sair dali tão rápido. Eu precisava ter certeza que ele acreditara em mim. O problema é que eu estava me sentindo mal. O famoso sentimento de culpa caiu sobre mim logo depois da frase sobre roubar a namorada de Harry. Além do mais, eu havia exagerado nos fatos. Nem ao menos tinha informações para dá-los. Entrei sem olhar na jaula dos leões e deixei a chave do lado de fora. Droga.

Virei de costas, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de raiva. Iria alcançar a porta para o hall em dois passos, mas o Sr. Smith segurou meu pulso com força quando eu passei ao lado de sua poltrona. Ele não me olhou ou moveu-se, apenas me segurou. Se não estivesse intacto, eu poderia achar que era um Inferi.

- Acorde, Granger. Ou você vai me dizer o que tinha para dizer, ou nunca mais vai sair daqui – a voz de Draco soou indiferente, atrás de mim – Na verdade, tanto faz para mim essas suas informações sobre o Potter. Se você realmente acha que eu estou fodido com Voldemort, por que você, de todas as pessoas, vai se dar o trabalho de me procurar e tentar me ajudar? Ora, Granger, eu não sou tão idiota assim.

Eu me soltei do pseudo-Inferi e voltei-me para Draco. Ele estava de pé, ao lado do bar, servindo-se de um copo de uísque.

- Eu não quero lhe ajudar, eu quero me ajudar! – eu vociferei – Passando essas informações para você, eu encontro um meio de não acabar sendo explodida no meio dessa guerra. Você vai me proteger de Voldemort.

- Vá se foder, eu não vou proteger você – ele riu – É até engraçado estarmos tendo essa conversa. Você me oferecendo e pedindo ajuda. É tão clichê, Granger.

O brilho visto nos olhos de Draco havia sumido completamente. Ele nunca acreditara em mim. Eu já devia saber.

- Eu devia te matar por tanto atrevimento – ele continuou, bebendo um gole do uísque – Vir aqui, dar a cara a tapa, para tentar me convencer de que você virou malvadinha. Devo admitir que você quase me enganou. Mas eu sou difícil.

- Então me mate logo, Malfoy – eu disse num impulso de raiva, avançando contra Draco – Ou você é muito covarde para fazê-lo? Ou melhor, não quer que a casa fique cheirando a cadáver, por isso vai me deixar ir embora? Você realmente não é nada, Malfoy.

- De repente mudou de atitude, senhorita? Pensei que você estava disposta a salvar minha vida e me coroar rei dos Comensais da Morte – ele fez uma cara falsa de surpresa e riu – Ah, é, você estava mentindo para conseguir informações para o seu namoradinho patético.

- Quer saber, Malfoy? Vá para o inferno!

Eu tentei me controlar, mas não deu. Dei um tapa com toda a força no copo de uísque de Draco, que voou contra a parede mais próxima, estilhaçando-se. Draco ficou sem ação por uns segundos, mas logo voltou a si bem rápido. Segurou-me pelos ombros e me empurrou contra a mesma parede que o copo havia batido. Caí sentada no chão de madeira da casa, com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. A mão que batera no copo estava cortada e ardeu mais ainda em contato com o uísque derramado.

Draco tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou contra o meu peito. Lá estava eu novamente, sob a mercê do ex-colega psicopata. Droga. Droga. Droga. Ele arfava tanto que eu achei que sua camisa iria abrir a qualquer momento e seu rosto estava vermelho e suado. Acho que eu nunca vi Draco com tanta raiva na vida. Nem no dia da doninha.

- Você é uma ridícula de uma sangue ruim patética, Granger – ele disse, cuspindo.

- Então me mate! – eu gritei. Me impressionei com a voz forte e segura que consegui produzir naquelas circunstâncias.

- EU VOU TE MATAR!

- POIS ESTOU ESPERANDO!

Eu apertei os olhos bem fechados e me encolhi automaticamente quando senti que ele estava avançando em minha direção. Era até um pouco patético o modo como eu implorei para que ele me matasse. Um pensamento estúpido de mim mesma no céu observando ele, muito raivosa, gabar-se de como eu havia implorado pela morte – de um jeito um tanto dramático que envolvia lágrimas e sangue derramados – passou pela minha mente como um flash. Eu quase ri.

Contudo o que eu senti não foi a dor de um ataque físico ou a paz imediata logo após um rápido e limpo Avada Kedavra. O que eu senti foram mãos agarrando-me pelos ombros mais uma vez e me puxando com força para cima. Abri os olhos para encontrar os de Draco Malfoy muito próximos dos meus novamente. Dentro deles eu podia me ver refletida e a expressão de medo em meu rosto. Mas além do meu próprio rosto refletido nos olhos cinzentos, eu tive certeza que vislumbrei algo mais. Podia jurar que vi tristeza nos olhos de Draco, apesar de não achar aquilo muito possível, visto ao fato de que Draco Malfoy certamente era desprovido de emoções humanas.

Ele me encarou e não desviou o olhar. Eu não consegui desviar também, estava presa demais nos olhos dele, contra minha vontade. O tempo de um piscar pareceu demorar séculos para passar, mas, quando passou, quebrou o transe entre nós dois.

- Me solte – eu pedi, mas minha voz soou patética e infantil.

- Admita que você está aqui só para conseguir informações para a Ordem, Granger – Draco deu um sorriso prepotente, como se lesse minha mente – Eu sou bastante bom em oclumência, sabe.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho no mesmo instante e muito, muito quente. Comecei a tremer sem parar. Resolvi que era hora de sair dali, mais do que imediatamente. Draco poderia ter chamado mais alguns Comensais para me raptar ou me matar. O aperto de Draco nos meus ombros era forte, então resolvi fazer o que uma garota faria em qualquer situação do tipo. Comecei a gritar, chutar e mexer freneticamente os braços.

Notei o choque de Draco, que imediatamente tentou controlar meus braços. Sendo mais forte, é óbvio que ele conseguiu. Empurrou-me contra a parede tão forte que eu achei que todos os meus ossos seriam esmagados contra ela. De alguma forma, enrolara seus braços nos meus, de modo que eu não conseguia mais mexê-los. Minhas pernas, por outro lado, continuavam a chutar e eu continuava a gritar. Draco me apertou mais forte contra a parede e eu senti minha caixa torácica ser pressionada. O ar faltou nos meus pulmões. Parei de gritar, arfando e tossindo.

- E então? – ele perguntou. Pude sentir a respiração quente dele chocar-se contra o meu nariz quando falou.

- Me deixe ir, Malfoy – pedi, chorosa. Meu Deus, eu já estava ficando patética.

- Eu vou deixar você ir – ele disse, para meu espanto – Mas com uma condição.

- Como assim?

- Você me prometeu informações. Você me prometeu a namorada do Potter – ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso – Granger, nós vamos fazer exatamente como você sugeriu. Vamos nos encontrar e você vai me dar informações referentes ao Potter. E eu vou as repassar para o Lord.

Merda, merda, merda. No que eu fora me meter? Por que essa idéia idiota cruzou minha mente? E por que eu, de todas as pessoas, fui segui-la? Eu sou uma das pessoas mais lógicas que eu conheço (modéstia a parte), como fui sequer acreditar que este plano besta daria certo? Nem em um milhão de anos. A lógica nunca erra!

- E eu vou lhe passar informações referentes ao Lord – ele continuou, para minha surpresa. Arregalei meus olhos – Não faça essa cara, Granger. Você realmente acha que eu vou entregar a cabeça do Potter numa bandeja para Voldemort? Você faria isso pela pessoa que destruiu sua família?

A lógica, então, errara. Não era possível que Draco estivesse mostrando sinais de que realmente tinha sentimentos. Ou era? Então, talvez, aquela tristeza que eu via em seus olhos fosse a dor pela perda da família. Senti-me mal. Se Draco estivesse mentindo, ele devia ganhar o Oscar ou algo do gênero, porque eu simplesmente acreditei. Acreditei que ele zelava pelo bem da família, acreditei que passaria informações para a Ordem. Fácil assim. E isso me deixou assustada por um momento.

- Então você vai virar informante da Ordem? – eu perguntei – Em troca de que?

- Você sabe, meu dinheiro de volta, minha casa, meu pai fora de Azkaban – ele deu de ombros – Se a guerra acabar bem para o Potter, eu vou querer uma absolvição. Nada de tribunais, nada de gente me julgando, nada. Devolvam-me tudo que me tiraram e eu prometo não aparecer nunca mais.

- E se Voldemort ganhar a guerra?

Houve uma pausa. Os olhos de Draco se encheram de uma névoa espessa.

- Nenhum cargo abaixo de Ministro da Magia, lembra-se? – apesar da expressão descontraída, Draco não parecia feliz ao dizer aquilo – Estamos combinados, Granger? Eu a deixo a ir, você volta daqui a uma semana e nós trocamos informações. Até o Potter e Voldemort se encontrarem. Se você discordar, você vai morrer. Simples assim.

- Acho que não posso discordar, então?

- Não é uma opção muito sensata e você, sendo senhorita princípio-básico-de-sobrevivência, vai ver o caminho certo.

- Está bem, então – eu disse enfim, triste – Eu voltarei com informações.

Draco deu um sorriso petulante e finalmente soltou-me. A pressão nos meus pulmões diminuiu consideravelmente e eu respirei fundo muitas vezes, apoiada na parede. O corte na minha mão já estava tomando uma tonalidade roxa e o sangue ainda saia, mesmo que em menores quantidades. Como se eu nem estivesse mais na sala, Draco virou-se para o bar e serviu-se de mais um copo de uísque. Quando terminou, como se notasse pela primeira vez minha presença ali, fez uma expressão curiosa.

- Você sabe onde é a porta, Granger. Do lado da Sra. Smith.

Ele indicou com o copo a porta para o hall. Eu vislumbrei as pernas esticadas da Sra. Smith. Quando finalmente alcancei o hall, ouvi as inúmeras trancas mágicas destrancando-se em cadeia. Com um último 'click', a porta se abriu. Segurei a maçaneta e abri mais a porta, mas não tanto de modo que o corpo da Sra. Smith aparecesse. Com uma última olhada para Draco (ele me observava, apoiado no bar), eu saí para a noite quente daquele dia. O ar morno chocou-se contra mim como se fosse sólido. Um nojo.

Entrei no meu carro e liguei o ar-condicionado com urgência. Limpei o suador da minha testa com a borda da minha blusa. Respirei aliviada. Olhei novamente para a casinha de número 303 e quase pude sentir Draco Malfoy me observando por trás das cortinas de renda e babados. Liguei o carro e saí dali. Quando estava há várias quadras de distância do esconderijo de Draco, parei perto de um beco, saí do carro cambaleando por causa da tontura, apoiei-me numa parede e fiz a única coisa que realmente precisava naquela noite: vomitei.


	2. NOTA DA AUTORA

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Bom, faz muito tempo que eu não atualizo minhas fics e certamente deixei algumas pessoas desapontadas por isso. Venho então dizer desculpas a todos que acompanhavam a fic, mas uma tragédia abateu minha família. Meu pai faleceu dia 24/11/06, depois de uma série de derrames. Entrei em depressão profunda, passei muito tempo sem sair de casa, perdi meu emprego, parei a faculdade. Depois de quase 4 meses me tratando em psicólogos, já voltei à faculdade e ao dia-a-dia normal. O enorme buraco que ficou na minha vida nunca vai ser preenchido por ninguém e a minha tristeza vai ser eterna por ter perdido meu pai, meu melhor amigo. Contudo, a vida continua. Não posso mudar o que aconteceu, mas devo continuar vivendo e orgulhando cada vez meu pai, que eu sei que está olhando por mim. Vou continuar todas minhas fics sim, é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer e que me dá alegria. Quero agradecer todas as reviews que tive durante esse tempo de ausência e as anteriores. Vocês são realmente uma motivação pra mim.

Obrigado,

Lya.


	3. Capítulo 2

N/A: Obrigada aos reviews e à força que vocês me deram :) Vocês são muito gentis! Hahah! Obrigada mesmo! Ah, MiaGranger28, o título vem de uma música – novidade – Strani Amori, da Laura Pausini. A tradução seria 'amores estranhos'. Espero que gostem deste próximo capítulo!

* * *

CAPITULO DOIS

I'm down on my knees

I'm begging for all your sympathy

But you, you don't seem to care.

(Chantal Kreviazuk – Time)

A semana passou voando. Muito mais rápido do que eu gostaria. A casa dos Weasley, apesar da costumeira agitação, estava mais calma. Tiveram até momentos de completo silêncio. A Toca era agora um dos pontos de encontro da Ordem. Claro, um dos menos utilizados, pois Voldemort devia saber muito bem onde ficava, mas com certeza era um dos mais alegres. E Deus sabe, alegria era algo que faltava naquela época.

Eu dormia no quarto com Gina, como sempre fora. Apesar de estarmos um pouco grandes para os tamanhos das camas, ainda éramos tratadas pela Sra. Weasley – e por quase todo mundo, aliás – como se tivéssemos parado no tempo aos quatorze anos. Rony achava que isso era por causa da guerra, esse exagero de proteção. Talvez seja. Eu também ficaria assim se meus filhos poderiam aparecer explodidos por aí a qualquer minuto. Gui já tivera o rosto retalhado por um lobisomen e Fred e Jorge já haviam sofrido um estranho atentado à sua loja.

O relógio da família Weasley marcava fazia dois anos 'perigo mortal' para todos os habitantes da casa. Molly o carregava para cima e para baixo, resmungando. Ela perdera um pouco de seu entusiasmo juvenil e ganhara rugas e cabelos brancos. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em dois. Oh, bem, quem não parecia?

- Nenhuma notícia de Harry, Tonks? – eu perguntei.

Estava uma manhã abafada e o sol, mesmo as oito da manhã, já conseguia fritar um ovo em uma pedra. Os gnomos estavam estirados na grama, tomando sol. Eu, Gina e Tonks tomávamos café, enquanto a Sra. Weasley andava pela casa a passos rápidos, recolhendo roupas sujas e enfeitiçando vassouras e esfregões. Ela fazia aquilo todo o dia, como se fosse para esquecer dos problemas por algum tempo.

- Remo falou com ele faz dois dias – ela anunciou – Todos estão bem por lá, mas nada dos horcruxes.

- Por que eles não voltam, então? – Gina reclamou, triste e irritada – Temos tantos aurores aqui para ajudar, além de Hermione! Poderíamos todos bolar um plano juntos e ir todos buscar os horcruxes! Deus, eles são tão teimosos!

- Eles estão voltando, Gina – Tonks disse solenemente –Devem chegar hoje, se não forem perseguidos ou atacados. Estão vindo de vassoura.

Saber que Harry e Rony estavam voltando deu um nó no meu estômago. Eu tinha que sair para ver Draco. Como explicaria minha saída a eles? Além do mais, outra preocupação pairava sobre a minha cabeça. Eu não tinha nenhuma informação para passar para Malfoy, nem mesmo uma falsa. Acredito que ele não seria tão piedoso comigo desta vez.

- Onde eles estavam, afinal? – perguntei.

Eu estava preocupada com Rony e com Harry. Eles eram meus melhores amigos. Por isso, cada vez que o fato de estar ajudando Voldemort a chegar mais próximo de Harry e vice-versa passava pela minha cabeça, me dava a maravilhosa sensação de estar sendo comendo viva lentamente por vermes carnívoros.

- Perto da praia, não sei bem, Remo não entrou em detalhes já que estávamos nos falando pela lareira – Tonks deu uma mordida em sua torrada e continuou – Harry e Rony foram perseguidos, foi o que ele me contou, e obrigados a saírem da rota. Por isso estão voltando. Isso e também porque estão ficando sem forças.

- E o que os levou a achar que sabiam o local onde estava um dos horcruxes?

- Remo não me disse. No Ministério corre o boato de que ele recebera pistas de alguém.

- Algo do tipo R.A.B.? – Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas. A irritação e tristeza voltaram para sabe-se-lá-onde ela as mantém.

- R.A.B. não foi bem uma pista – eu comentei – foi mais uma notinha. Nem uma informação sobre ele, aliás?

- Nada – Tonks concluiu.

Continuamos o café em silêncio, pois a Sra. Weasley entrara na cozinha e começara a colocar os pratos sujos na pia, enquanto abria as janelas para o jardim. Quando ela entrava em um cômodo, parávamos imediatamente de falar sobre Harry e Rony. Da última vez que ela ouvira um pedaço da nossa conversa – a parte em que Gina começou a chorar e se perguntar se Rony e Harry não haviam sido mortos – começara a chorar escandalosamente e só parou quando Tonks mentiu que tinha informações sobre os dois.

* * *

Harry e Rony realmente voltaram naquele dia, como Tonks dissera. Mas eu só soube quando os vi chegando de vassoura na Toca, de dentro do carro. Acelerei mais, de alguma forma para fugir dos dois, mas imensamente triste por não estar lá para abraçá-los e confortá-los. Eles não podiam saber que eu estava indo até o esconderijo de Draco Malfoy, ninguém podia. Não por enquanto. Pelo retrovisor, pude ver Molly Weasley apontando para o carro que eu dirigia, provavelmente referindo-se à mim e meus 'assuntos particulares'. Eu tinha que dar alguma desculpa, oras.

Três horas atrás do volante do carro que meu pai me emprestara e ensinara a dirigir (não era muito difícil com a ajuda de alguns feitiços) me deixou cansada. Pelo menos o ar condicionado funcionava. A casa de Malfoy se aproximava à cada esquina que eu virava e eu comecei a pensar que, afinal, eu não tinha nada para lhe dizer. Talvez uma mentira ridícula, mas eu sou péssima nisso. Não consegui enganá-lo uma vez, quem diria uma segunda? Além do mais, ele poderia estar me esperando com dez Comensais, prontos para acabarem com a minha raça.

Contudo, o estranho era que eu quase acreditava que Draco não faria aquilo. O mais estranho, porém, era a minha vontade de colocá-lo no lado certo. Okay, eu sempre tive esse lado maternal, mas não com Draco-aquele-que-me-mataria-por-um-galeão-Malfoy. Talvez ele não estivesse me esperando com dez Comensais. Talvez estivesse esperando com vinte. Ou com o próprio Voldemort. Aquela velha pergunta clichê pairou na minha mente novamente: o que foi que eu fiz?

Parei o carro bruscamente na frente da casa, nem ao menos percebi que chegara enfim. Enfim. Ao fim. Eu devia estar ficando louca. Já pude sentir meu estômago embrulhar ao desligar o carro e abrir a porta para encontrar o calor do dia. O sol estava se pondo e todo o bairro tinha um tom alaranjado. Uma velha que molhava a grama acenou para mim. Aquilo tudo era definitivamente muito bizarro.

Pensando firmemente que eu estava fazendo aquilo tudo por Harry, por que eu o amava e precisava protegê-lo, andei involuntariamente até a porta e bati. Alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta. Aparentemente eu não vi ninguém pela fresta, mas então senti alguém puxar meu jeans.

- Olá, tia Hermione – disse a criançinha, alegremente. Seus olhos estavam opacos e sem vida – Que bom que você veio brincar.

A menina parecia um robô, era quase assustador. Entrei na casa para encontrar tudo exatamente igual do que da última vez que estive lá, talvez um pouco mais limpo. A menininha voltou à inexpressividade e subiu para o andar de cima. A porta atrás de mim fechou-se e as inúmeras trancas também. Draco estava parado na porta da sala, os braços cruzados e a expressão ilegível.

- É bom saber que você é uma mulher de promessas, Granger – ele comentou, indicando o caminho para sala.

- É bom saber que você ainda não virou um assassino de criançinhas, Malfoy.

- Elas dão bons elfos domésticos – ele deu de ombros e sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira – Sinta-se em casa.

Sentei-me ao lado de um Sr. Smith estático e fedido. Estava pálido e gelado. Parecia muito morto para mim. Ignorando o fato, voltei minha atenção para Draco, que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas e estava com os cabelos mais sujos que nunca. Meu estômago contorcia-se freneticamente.

- Você tem informações? – eu perguntei, sem devaneios.

- Talvez. Você?

- Talvez.

- As damas primeiro, Granger, não vamos esquecer os modos – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e balançou a varinha na minha direção.

Cruzei os braços de modo que minha mão direita ficasse ao alcance da minha própria varinha, enfiada apressadamente no bolso esquerdo da minha jaqueta. O que eu mais queria era me livrar daquela jaqueta, mas enquanto eu estivesse ali, nem pensar na opção. Respirei fundo e me arrependi de ter o feito logo depois, pois o cheiro desagradável do Sr. Smith invadiu meus pulmões. Pude imaginar meu rosto tomando uma tonalidade esverdeada.

- Bem, a verdade é que Rony está machucado – eu disse, tentando manter os líquidos do estômago lá dentro – Recebemos uma mensagem de Lupin há dois dias. Eles estão voltando para Londres, mas não sabemos onde ou quando vão chegar.

- Onde eles estavam?

- Eu não sei dizer, mas acredito que ao norte da França – menti, tentando parecer mais enjoada, para que ele não percebesse.

- Você está bem, Granger? – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e pareceu notar minha náusea.

- Por acaso ele está morto? – perguntei, afastando-me do possível cadáver mal cheiroso.

- Está – Draco respondeu solenemente – Ainda não sei o que fazer com ele. Esqueci de mandá-lo se alimentar e ele acabou morrendo.

- Vamos acabar com isto logo, então – falei, tentando me concentrar no assunto – O que você tem a me dizer?

- Voldemort pretende atacar a casa dos Weasley a qualquer momento – ele disse, de uma vez só, como se estivesse contando a última fofoca da rua.

Aquilo se chocou contra mim como uma parede feita de puro aço.

- O QUE? – gritei, levantando-me com um salto.

- Se acalme, Granger, ou vai desmaiar.

Porém era tarde demais, eu já estava correndo em direção a porta, bastante tonta e nauseada. Eu tinha que dar um jeito nas minhas náuseas. Segurei a maçaneta e balancei com força, mas nada da porta abrir. Suor começou a escorrer da minha testa. Agarrei minha varinha e apontei para a porta, mas nada aconteceu.

- ABRA A MALDITA PORTA! – gritei, chutando as inúmeras trancas.

- Se acalme! – Draco exclamou, segurando meus ombros – Mulher, você enlouqueceu?!

- ABRA A PORRA DA PORTA, MALFOY! – gritei e não pude conter as lágrimas de raiva.

Voldemort iria atacar a casa dos Weasley a qualquer momento e Harry estava lá, com Rony, com Gina, com todo mundo. Eu precisava sair daquela casa de uma vez.

- Eles estão lá, não estão? – Draco perguntou, ainda me segurando.

Apesar de Draco Malfoy não aparentar ser alguém que use da violência física, ele me bateu forte contra a porta e me chacoalhou. Não era legal sentir minhas costelas pressionadas contra as trancas da porta. Nada agradável.

- Você vai me dizer ou não?

- Eu...

Contudo, eu não continuei a frase. Uma sirene reconhecível como sendo da polícia nos alertou e Draco soltou meus braços, espiando pela janela lateral da porta. Eu espiei também e pude ver um policial mal humorado rodeando meu carro e, para a minha alegria, um guincho.

- Porra! – gritei, voltando-me para Draco – Abra a porta, aquele carro é meu.

O policial andou até a porta da família Smith e tocou a campainha. Eu e Draco ficamos imobilizados por alguns segundos, até que ele balançou a varinha e as trancas começaram a abrir. Eu voei para a maçaneta e abri uma fresta da porta.

- Sim? – forcei um sorriso.

- Senhora, aquele carro pertence a alguém desta casa?

- Sim, na verdade, é do meu pai, mas eu que estou conduzindo.

- Recebemos uma denúncia na semana passada sobre um motorista embriagado derrubando lixeiras no bairro. E a placa do carro combina com a sua.

Fiquei sem ação por um momento. Na semana passada eu tinha, de fato, derrubado algumas lixeiras, mas eu estava muito atordoada e não bêbada.

- Eu recebi uma notícia muito ruim, estava meio em choque, mas não bêbada, senhor, posso lhe garantir – eu respondi, o mais cordial que eu conseguia.

- Eu vou apreender o seu carro hoje. Pode pegá-lo amanhã neste endereço, leve sua carteira de motorista – ele rabiscou um endereço em um pedaço de papel de seu bloco, arrancou-o e me passou – Além da denúncia, notei que você está estacionada em cima da calçada. A multa irá para o seu endereço. Até mais.

- Mas... – tentei pará-lo, mas Draco segurou meu braço – Okay. Obrigado e desculpe.

Vi o policial entrar em seu próprio carro e ir embora, enquanto outros guinchavam meu carro. Eu não havia notado que tinha estacionado tão mal. Mas o que queriam, eu não sei dirigir. Não direito, pelo menos. Nunca tive a chance de aprender tudo, oras. Draco me puxou para trás e fechou a porta, trancando-a novamente.

- E agora, mais calminha? – ele ironizou, me arrastando até a escada. Obrigou-me a sentar e apontou a varinha para mim. Nem notei que ele havia pegado a varinha da minha mão – Eu devia saber que você mentiria.

- Por favor, Malfoy – eu disse, cansada – Me deixe ir embora.

- Granger, eu mando nessa casa, por mais ridícula que ela seja. Você vai ficar aqui até me dizer algumas verdades. Juro que apelo para a força, como você gosta.

- Você é um monstro, Malfoy. Eu tenho nojo de você.

- Supere. Vamos lá, estou esperando.

Respirei fundo. Talvez se eu dissesse que eles estavam realmente na Toca, Draco mentisse para Voldemort. Ele já mostrara traços de humanidade antes, não mostrara? Mas, por outro lado, talvez ele tivera a mesma idéia que eu e estava me usando para ajudar seu mestre.

Infelizmente, eu estava exausta e estressada demais para pensar em hipóteses naquele momento. Tudo o que eu queria era deitar e dormir, por um longo tempo. Talvez até para sempre. Tudo aquilo estava me deixando louca. E eu não pensei naquele momento se Draco iria ou não prejudicar ainda mais Harry. Pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos, eu pensei em mim primeiro.

- Eles estão lá.

E como eu me senti envergonhada. Me senti tão mal que virei para o lado e vomitei. Não pude conter. O medo, a dor, a tristeza, o cheiro fétido de cadáver, tudo isso se misturou. Eu estava acabada.

- Ah, Granger, que nojo! – Draco exclamou, dando um passo para trás.

- Onde é o banheiro? – perguntei, ainda nauseada e levantei-me para encaminhar-me para a porta que Draco indicava.

O banheiro estava impecavelmente limpo e cheirava a aqueles sprays que minha mãe costumava colocar pela casa, com cheiro de rosas. Sentei desajeitada no banquinho ao lado da pia e respirei fundo várias vezes. Ficar isolada do mundo exterior era ótimo, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Abri a torneira da pia e joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto. A sensação de enjôo foi passando lentamente.

Abri as portinhas do armário debaixo da pia e procurei por algum remédio de enjôo. Encontrei um no fundo do armário e tomei um dos comprimidos com a água da pia mesmo. Meu reflexo no espelho não era um dos mais bonitos. Meu cabelo estava precariamente preso em um coque muito mal feito e havia enormes olheiras em volta dos meus olhos, além da palidez. Eu estava muito parecida com o Sr. Smith.

- Ei, Granger – ouvi Draco chamar do outro lado da porta – Se tentar fugir, eu vou atrás de você.

- Eu não vou fugir, Malfoy – eu disse, abrindo a porta.

Draco estava sentado na escada, enquanto a Sra. Smith e a menininha que abrira a porta limpavam o hall de entrada. A mãe limpava o chão onde eu havia vomitado e a menininha literalmente saltitava para lá e para cá pressionando o spray de cheiro de rosas.

- O que? Você achou que eu limparia essa nojeira que você fez? – Draco riu, ao ver meu olhar perplexo.

- Eu ando enjoada nos últimos dias – eu disse, como se me desculpasse. Na verdade, não tenho a mínima idéia porque dei alguma explicação.

- Não me interessa muito a sua saúde – ele disse, levantando-se da escada e, surpreendentemente, me alcançando minha varinha – Agora nós só temos que esperar, então.

- Esperar pelo o que?

- Voldemort vai aparecer na casa dos Weasley, Potter estará lá. Vamos ver quem vai morrer primeiro.

Era incrível como Draco conseguia falar uma coisa como aquela sem expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Bom, ele nunca pareceu ter qualquer coisa que pudesse comprovar que ele era um humano e não um robô.

- Eu não posso, eu tenho que ajudar Harry! – gritei, chutando raivosamente um vaso de flor ao lado da porta.

Mais do que imediatamente, as duas trouxas se aproximaram do vaso agora quebrado e começaram a juntar os cacos de vidro espalhados sem ter nenhum cuidado. Alguns minutos depois, ambas já tinham as mãos severamente cortadas.

- Parem! – eu disse, agarrando os braços das duas. Elas apenas me olharam, com aqueles olhos sem vida, e continuaram a limpeza do vaso – As mande parar, Draco, elas estão se machucando!

- Podem parar de limpar. Vão cuidar desses machucados – Draco disse, respirando fundo.

A garotinha e a mãe saíram lado a lado em direção ao andar superior e o hall de entrada ficou em silêncio. Sentei novamente na escada e senti uma enorme vontade de chorar. Para a minha surpresa, Draco sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu não sei exatamente porque você veio me procurar, acreditando que eu cairia na sua mentira idiota – ele disse, rindo – Você não conseguiria manter a mentira por muito tempo.

- Você não tem ninguém para proteger, Malfoy. Não poderia saber o que eu estou sentindo agora. Se você realmente se importasse com alguém, também faria qualquer coisa para que esta pessoa estivesse sempre feliz e, de preferência, viva.

- Mas é idiotice arriscar a própria vida. Eu poderia ter te matado.

- Quem ama, cuida, como diz o velho ditado – eu sorri – Nem sei por que estou tendo essa conversa com você, de todas as pessoas. Por favor, me deixe ir, Malfoy. Eu já disse que não revelarei seu esconderijo.

Draco ficou muito silencioso. Arrisquei uma olhada para ele depois de algum tempo sem resposta. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam voltados para o nada, vidrados, como se pensasse seriamente sobre o assunto. Além deles eu podia, pela primeira vez, ver realmente alguns sentimentos estampados no rosto de Draco. Estavam todos lá, tristeza, rejeição, melancolia, saudades.

Ele estava curvado para frente, os ombros largos caídos, a cabeça abaixada, de modo que seus cabelos platinados caíssem sobre seu rosto. As mãos estavam apoiadas nos joelhos e eu tive um súbito desejo de segurar uma delas e o dizer que tudo ficaria bem no final. Claro, eu não fiz isso. Até porque, no minuto seguinte, os olhos de Draco encontraram o meu e eu desviei o olhar rapidamente, corando. Nota mental: não ficar analisando Draco Malfoy quando ele está ao seu lado.

- Não fique me analisando – mandou ele, parecendo cansado – Você não me conhece, Granger.

- É verdade – eu respondi.

- Então eu lhe digo, sou muito desconfiado. Você pode ir embora amanhã, se quiser, mas hoje vai ficar aqui. Eu sei o que você está pensando, eu consigo ler sua mente, Granger – Draco levantou-se e olhou para mim – Você quer tentar me persuadir a ir com você até A Toca. Talvez tentar me incluir na famosíssima Ordem de Fênix como um renegado? Salvar minha pele de um monte de Comensais durões que acham que eu traí Voldemort?

- Eu não pensei isso!

- Não pensou agora. Novidade, Granger: eu sei cuidar da minha vida mais do que você consegue cuidar da sua. Eu não quero saber se você se importa ou não com Potter. Nós vamos esperar essa noite passar e amanhã você pode ir embora, ver se ainda restou alguma coisa naquela espelunca que os Weasley chamam de casa. Estamos entendidos?

- Me deixe sair, Malfoy! – gritei, apontando a varinha para ele.

- Quem vai atirar primeiro? – disse Draco rindo, apontando sua varinha para mim – Não esqueça que eu tenha a pequena vantagem de ter coragem de pronunciar ao menos os nomes das maldições imperdoáveis, Granger.

- Você é ridículo, Malfoy, ridículo – eu balancei a cabeça, irritada, cansada, frustrada. Baixei também a varinha.

- E você é patética.

Ele baixou a varinha também e colocou-a no bolso da calça. Ficamos parados ali como se fosse uma eternidade, em silêncio. Eu já estava quase aceitando o fato de que Harry enfrentaria Voldemort em algum ponto desta noite e que eu nem ao menos me despedi dele e de Rony, quando eu senti uma mão apoiar-se firmemente no meu ombro. Levantei a cabeça para encontrar Draco, olhando-me de modo confortante. Estranho.

- Depois dessa noite, vamos poder continuar nossas vidas – ele disse – Nada mais de guerras, perseguições, mortes, nada. Pense nisso, Granger.

- Você não tem nada para perder, Malfoy – eu limpei as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer e empurrei a mão dele para longe – Eu tenho tudo.

- Se é assim que você pensa, o problema é seu. Você vai ficar aqui até termos notícias do que aconteceu lá. Se não se comportar, eu juro que mato aquela menininha remelenta na sua frente – Draco disse, em tom ameaçador.

Eu sabia que ele nunca teria coragem de matar a garotinha. Draco Malfoy nunca fora lembrado por sua coragem. Geralmente ele era o primeiro que fugia de tudo, ou se protegia atrás de seus amigos grandões. E em seu próprio grand finale planejado, não conseguira levantar a varinha para matar um dos maiores bruxos já existentes, quando este estava praticamente jogado à seus pés. Eu não podia ver e ele não queria mostrar, mas eu sentia que Draco, no fundo, não era tão vazio quando todos pensávamos, como eu sempre achei. Não era com covardia que ele agia, era com o coração.

Então eu sorri, observando a expressão dele mudar para uma de espanto ao ver meu sorriso. E o sorriso tornou-se uma gargalhada. Draco Malfoy agia com o coração! O que é que eu estava pensando? Certamente o calor já estava fritando meus neurônios e impossibilitando-me de pensar direito. Tirei a jaqueta e enterrei meu rosto nela, abafando a gargalhada. Contudo, o que era riso, tornou-se choro e, em questão de minutos, eu estava chorando mais do que uma criança que se perdera dos pais. Talvez a gargalhada tivera sido o ápice do meu momento de loucura e a verdade chegara até mim mais uma vez. Eu estava rindo da minha própria desgraça. E agora eu chorava de pena de mim mesma.

* * *

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, sentada na escada, chorando. Só sei que, quando levantei, minhas pernas formigavam e minha jaqueta tinha uma enorme marca escura de água. Draco não estava mais ali perto, então segui até a sala de estar, secando as lágrimas remanescentes. O Sr. Smith não estava mais ali e a sala não tinha mais o fedor cadavérico que tinha antes. Na mesinha de chá, na frente do sofá, havia um prato de comida quente e um copo de suco. Antes que eu pudesse ter tempo para pensar, a Sra. Smith entrou na sala, um avental de cozinha por cima da roupa. Seus cabelos estavam limpos e bonitos, suas mãos estavam enfaixadas e a opacidade nos olhos não existia mais.

- Thereza, querida – ela disse, de forma natural – Que bom que acordou! Acabei de servir um prato para você, achei que poderia estar com fome quando acordasse.

- Eu... Hum – gaguejei. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. A mulher tinha me chamado de Thereza ou era impressão? – Obrigado, Sra. Smith.

- Mas para que essa educação toda? Me chame de Susan, como sempre me chamou! – ela sorriu jovial e voltou para a cozinha.

Sentei no sofá, olhando em volta. A televisão estava ligada no canal de notícias e a previsão do tempo estava passando. Faria quase 40ºC amanhã, de acordo com o homem que falava. Olhei o prato na mesinha e, pela primeira vez em horas, percebi como estava com fome. Sabe-se se lá quantas horas estava sem comer. Cortei um pedaço do bife e mastiguei-o com satisfação.

- Espero que você goste de bem passada – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Engoli e virei-me, para ver Draco parado na soleira da porta, cabelos e roupas limpas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntei – A Sra. Smith está estranha, a casa está estranha... Você está estranho!

- Pare com isso. Eu tomei banho, só isso. Você pegou no sono na escada, dormiu por umas boas três horas. Enquanto isso, me livrei do Sr. Smith e mandei arrumarem a casa.

- Mas e o comportamento de Susan? – perguntei, sem nem notar que havia a chamado pelo primeiro nome.

- Em vez de mantê-las sobre o Imperius, resolvi mudar a memórias delas para que nós fossemos incluídos na família. Os vizinhos já estavam suspeitando – ele deu de ombros – Você é Thereza e eu sou Jared. Sobrinhos de férias em Londres.

Tentei manter meu rosto inexpressivo, mas, na verdade, eu queria encher Draco Malfoy de perguntas sobre como ele inseriu memórias nos trouxas, quais feitiços usara e se eles teriam algum efeito colateral. Para manter minha língua ocupada, cortei mais um pedaço do bife, mergulhei-o em molho e enfiei na boca rapidamente. Draco passou atrás de mim e sentou-se na poltrona perto do bar.

Eu sabia que ele estava me analisando, provavelmente lendo todos os meus pensamentos com o maldito dom da oclumencia, mas eu fingi não perceber e comi em silêncio. Susan ia e vinha da cozinha, fazendo perguntas esporádicas de vez em quando, perguntando coisas como 'Já foram até o Big Ben? E o Parlamento? É lindo durante a noite!'. Me esquivei ao máximo das perguntas, enchendo minha boca de arroz cada vez que a mulher entrava na sala. Já Draco parecia muito confortável com a situação, respondendo detalhadamente sobre os passeios que fizemos no dia anterior. O único passeio que _eu_ conseguia pensar era o que eu iria fazer até a casa dos Weasley assim que eu saísse daquela casa de loucos para nunca mais voltar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** Ai, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. Como essa fic vai ser curtinha (na verdade já está quase no fim, mais uns 3 capítulos e finito), já estou quase atingindo o clímax da história. E estou adorando escrevê-la! Obrigado por todos os reviews!

Ah, umas considerações a fazer:

**Sobre a Hermione:** sempre acreditei que a Hermione fosse um personagem forte, que faria qualquer coisa para salvar seus amigos, principalmente com a iminência da guerra. Claro, nos livros ela não sairia por aí falando palavrões, mas, then again, ninguém fala! Hahaha! Prefiro personagens mais humanos, por isso o grau de palavrão dito por ela é alto :)

**Sobre Draco:** não, ele não é sensível, ele não é gay, ele não vai virar casaca e ir lamber o chão da Ordem. Não nesta fanfiction, pelo menos. Depois de ter tido algumas aulas de psicologia, entendi – ou melhor, passei a ver – alguns comportamentos do Draco. Adoro, é o meu personagem favorito. Acho ele bem complexado e problemático no setor família, o que o faz ficar desse jeito que ele é. Mas não se preocupem, não vou transformar ele numa pessoa super boazinha e feliz. Ele continuará o mesmo chatonildo de sempre, como eu gosto.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III **

And fly away from here  
Anywhere  
Yeah, I don't care  
(Aerosmith – Fly Away From Here)

Ainda não sei se tive mais medo da Susan dos olhos opacos e das roupas sujas ou desta nova Susan, totalmente feliz e agradável. Acho que, hoje em dia, a felicidade dos outros me incomoda. Pensei até que ela me daria um abraço e um beijo de boa noite quando me carregou para o andar de cima da casa e mostrou-me meu quarto. Eu iria dormir no quarto de hóspedes, graças a Deus não precisaria respirar o mesmo ar de Draco por toda uma noite e, quem sabe, poderia até planejar uma fuga.

O quarto era todo floreado, do papel de parede ao acolchoado da cama. Os tons pastéis chegavam a me deixar tonta. Acendi o abajur do lado da cama e caminhei lentamente até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. Devo admitir que fiquei aliviada de ver a rua, os carros, as pessoas caminhando sejaclá-para-onde no entardecer. Tentei abrir a janela para respirar algum ar puro, mas, como eu já pensara, a janela estava mais do que trancada. Se Draco não tivesse pedido 'educadamente' minha varinha depois do jantar, eu já estaria correndo na direção oposta da casa há muito tempo. Ouvi um pequeno 'tec' e me virei rapidamente, sabendo que aquele som só podia vir de uma aparatação.

- Vim verificar se... – Draco falou quando apareceu. Ao me ver com as mãos na janela, ele parou, cruzou os braços e sorriu – Menina má, Granger.

- Sabia que se aparatar demais por aí, o Ministério tem como descobri-lo? – disse, adotando a mesma posição que ele.

- Nossa, e quem contou isso a você? Os amiguinhos da Ordem das pombas? Estou chocado com sua sabedoria, Granger – Draco riu sarcasticamente.

Respirei fundo e controlei o acesso de raiva que tomou conta de mim. De nada adiantaria explodir contra ele, talvez fosse exatamente o que ele quisesse. Eu não estava disposta a dar qualquer tipo de satisfação para Draco Malfoy. Aproximei-me da cama e comecei a puxar os lençóis, sob o olhar bastante perturbador de Draco. Afofei meu travesseiro, estiquei os lençóis, prendendo-os na ponta da cama.

- O que é, vai me ignorar agora? – ele perguntou enfim. Eu sabia que não iria gostar de ser ignorado por muito tempo.

- A casa é sua, por mais patética que ela seja, lembra-se? Você me prendeu aqui. Não posso fugir. Se eu for dormir, o tempo passará mais rápido – disse singelamente, dando de ombros – Durma com os anjos, Malfoy.

- Vá para o inferno – foi o que ele disse, visivelmente irritado, antes de abrir a porta e sair, batendo-a atrás de si.

Pelo menos eu podia me gabar que ele esquecera totalmente o fato de que ficar aparatando de um cômodo para outro iria chamar a atenção do Ministério alguma hora. Eu ri. Consegui não cair no joguinho de Malfoy. Quanto mais irritada e mais frustrada eu fico, melhor para ele. Mais ele pode me manter na casa com chantagens. Comecei a pensar que toda a história Voldemort-na-casa-dos-Weasleys não passara de uma grande mentira. O riso sumiu do meu rosto lentamente.

Então alguma coisa apitou dentro da minha cabeça. Um alarme. Algo estava errado. Se Draco estava mentindo todo esse tempo para me manter aqui, eu não era uma cúmplice ou uma informante, eu era uma prisioneira! E agora que Malfoy sabia a localização de Harry, com certeza diria aos Comensais. Mantendo-me em cativeiro, ele teria uma carta na manga se algo desse errado e Voldemort tivesse sua bunda chutada até o inferno. Com certeza ele iria me usar para chegar até Harry, ou pior, iria me trocar por ele! Harry definitivamente abriria mão de sua própria vida pela vida dos outros. O mero pensamento dessas possibilidades me deixou chocada. Sentei na cama, impossibilitada de respirar direito, a mão sobre a boca.

Draco Malfoy iria matar Harry Potter. Esta era a verdade. Ele não queria que Voldemort se tornasse, mais uma vez, o bruxo mais poderoso já existente. Matando Harry, Draco iria firmar-se como o mais temível e melhor bruxo na Terra. Era uma possibilidade assustadora. E tudo por minha causa! Eu fora idiota o suficiente para procurá-lo, para entregar de bandeja a cabeça de Harry com uma maça na boca. Todo esse tempo eu estava acreditando estar protegendo Harry, mas não. Harry estava na guilhotina e eu era o carrasco que iria descer a lâmina.

* * *

Fiquei tão estressada, que, quando peguei no sono, meus sonhos foram conturbados e eu ficava acordando a toda hora, com qualquer barulho, qualquer movimento das árvores. Tenho certeza que Draco estivera em meu quarto algumas vezes, para verificar se eu ainda estava lá. O perfume que ele usava era com certeza marcante, pois o cheiro persistia em fazer-me espirrar. E eu espirrei com bastante freqüência aquela noite.

A dor de cabeça que me assolou na manhã seguinte foi uma das piores que eu já experimentei na vida. Era como se tivessem passado meu cérebro por um moedor de carne e colocado tudo de volta depois. Acordei enjoada, como se tivesse voltado de um longo e turbulento passeio de barco. Susan Smith varria o corredor quando eu abri a porta para o mesmo, os cabelos bastante desalinhados e olheiras enormes debaixo dos olhos. Ela me deu um grande sorriso e disse algo que eu não fiz questão de ouvir. Rumei para o banheiro e tranquei a porta.

Tomei uma ducha rápida e penteei os cabelos. Enquanto eu vestia minha roupa, uma batida na porta me arrancou dos devaneios.

- Temos novidades, Granger – a voz de Draco veio do outro lado da porta.

Novidades? Como Draco se comunicava com os outros Comensais? Esta fora a primeira pergunta que pairou na minha mente enquanto eu fechava os botões do jeans e enfiava os tênis. Se todos estavam com raiva dele, porque ninguém viera buscá-lo ou matá-lo? Voldemort com certeza mandaria matar alguém que fizesse o que Draco fez, quase deixar de matar de Dumbledore. As contradições de Draco estavam ficando cada vez mais evidentes.

Draco estava com a cara tão acabada quanto a minha quando eu acordara. Sua pele, por ser tão branca, contrastava muito mais com as olheiras arroxeadas do que a minha, dando uma impressão cadavérica ao rosto dele. Mas mais contrastantes ainda eram seus lábios cortados e o curativo ensangüentado no supercílio.

- O que aconteceu? – não consegui deixar de perguntar.

- O que parece para você? – ele perguntou grosseiramente. Agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou até dentro do quarto onde eu estava hospedada.

- Malfoy, largue meu braço neste momento – eu disse, puxando meu braço.

Ele soltou-me, empurrando-me com força pra dentro do quarto. Tropecei na cama e quase caí, mas consegui manter o equilíbrio. Virei e olhei pra ele com raiva. Ele trancava a porta atrás de si.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei novamente, tirando o cabelo do rosto.

- O que aconteceu é que alguém abriu a boca sobre eu estar em Londres, Granger. Alguém bem amigo da maldita Ordem! – ele me empurrou mais uma vez, visivelmente irritado – E, vejamos, quem eu sei que é uma mentirosa desgraçada de primeira?

- Eu não fiz nada! – gritei, andando para trás para escapar da ira de Malfoy – Você está louco!

- E aqueles fodidos quase me mataram por que, então? Eles vieram aqui, Granger! AQUI! E você me diz que não foi você! Que piada!

Draco investiu contra mim novamente, segurando meus pulsos cruzados, batendo-me com força na parede. Lágrimas de raiva e de medo encheram meus olhos e logo eu estava chorando. Ele me prensou na parede com o peso do próprio corpo e me encarou. Eu não conseguia levantar os olhos para encará-lo, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar e gemer de dor. Eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo muito rápido em seu peito, uma vez que nossa proximidade era alarmante.

- Para quem você contou? – ele indagou, apertando mais meus pulsos.

- Eu juro que não contei, Malfoy – choraminguei pateticamente – Alguém pode ter me seguido, não sei...

- Você é uma puta de uma desgraçada, sabia disso? – ele vociferou, torcendo mais ainda meus pulsos. Eu gritei de dor – Já que você é tão idiota que se deixou ser seguida, nós vamos ter que nos mudar.

- O-o quê? – gaguejei, pela primeira vez olhando para ele.

- Eu desisti de toda a sua ladainha. Você agora se transformou em prisioneira de guerra – eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele apertou mais meus pulsos – Acostume-se com a dor, Granger. Tem muito mais esperando por você.

Quando Malfoy soltou meus pulsos alguns minutos depois, eles estavam roxos e inchados. Vislumbrei pelo espelho as marcas roxas nas minhas costas também. Draco arrastou-me para fora do quarto e mandou-me ligar para o policial que recolhera meu carro, que nós íamos buscá-lo. Liguei e peguei o endereço, passando a Draco logo depois. Ele me agarrou pelo braço e nos aparatou dali.

Aparatamos num grande estacionamento de carros, todos recolhidos pela polícia. Alguns pareciam estar a anos ali. Olhei em volta, mas não consegui reconhecer o carro do meu pai no meio do mar de ferro velho. Entramos no prédio mais a frente, Draco segurando meu braço firmemente. Eu podia sentir a varinha nas minhas costelas. Uma mulher de aparência ranzinza estava atrás do balcão, eu lhe entreguei o papel que o policial me dera.

- Você pagou a multa no departamento de trânsito? – perguntou ela com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sim – menti.

- Então onde está o recibo? Você não pode retirar seu carro sem ele, Sra. Granger.

- Bem, eu... – gaguejei, olhando nervosamente para Draco.

- Vá se foder – disse ele.

Draco largou meu braço e apontou a varinha para a mulher, que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. Um segundo depois, ela estava atirada na cadeira, totalmente desprovida de vida. Eu fiquei impressionada com o fato de que Draco poderia lançar tranquilamente um Avada Kedavra. Por um tempo achei que ele não fosse ruim o suficiente. Fiquei paralisada observando a mulher morta, até que ele puxou meu braço violentamente.

- Pegue a chave ali de uma vez – mandou, indicando um painel cheio de chaves com a varinha.

Demorei alguns minutos para encontrar a chave do carro e saímos para o estacionamento quente novamente. Levamos quase meia hora para encontrar o carro do meu pai, o que me rendeu uma série de ameaças, empurrões e uma queda particularmente dolorida no chão sujo do estacionamento. Agradeci imensamente ao encontrar o sedan de papai e joguei-me no banco do motorista para evitar ser agredida por Malfoy novamente. Ele sentou-se do meu lado e apontou a varinha para a minha cabeça. Senti como se estivesse num daqueles filmes trouxas de seqüestro, só que em vez de uma arma, meu seqüestrador levava um pedaçinho de pau bastante mortal. Era quase engraçado, de uma maneira meio sádica.

- Ande – mandou ele.

- Para onde?

Draco não respondeu imediatamente. Seus olhos fixaram-se em um ponto além do pára-brisa do carro que eu não podia ver. Parecia pensar numa resposta, mas nada vinha. Não havia um lugar para ir, não mais. Não só Draco era um fugitivo, mas eu também era. Provavelmente Voldemort já devia saber que eu estava com Draco, bem como a Ordem sabia que Draco estava comigo. Nós éramos prisioneiros um do outro e, para viver, tínhamos que correr o mais rápido que podíamos.

- Para bem longe daqui – eu mesma respondi, dando a partida.

Os olhos nebulosos de Draco voltaram-se para mim. Eu forcei-me a olhar apenas para o horizonte, ignorando o olhar dele. Aquela seria, definitivamente, a viagem mais longa das nossas vidas.

* * *

Faziam longas cinco horas que estávamos na estrada, sem parar um momento sequer, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Enquanto eu dirigia para cada vez mais longe de casa, lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo meu rosto. A Ordem nos perseguiria, Harry e Rony nos perseguiriam. Com certeza achavam que eu tivera sido raptada por Draco. Como ficariam se soubessem a verdade? Mesmo que eu dissesse que fizera tudo para ajudar Harry na busca pelos horcruxes, como se sentiriam ao saber que eu traí sua confiança ao pedir ajuda ao inimigo?

E, como a Ordem, os Comensais já deviam estar nos caçando também. Além da minha cabeça, conseguiriam a de Draco, que não parecia estar muito bem aos olhos de Voldemort. Fugir com uma sangue-ruim para sabe-se-lá-onde sem entregá-la diretamente a um Comensal não iria ajudar a limpar a imagem ruim dele. E isso me trazia outra pergunta à minha mente: por que ele escolhera fugir em vez de me matar ou me entregar à Voldemort? Eu arrisquei olhar para Draco. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas não parecia estar dormindo. Se ele estivesse realmente dormindo, não acordaria se eu pensasse em fugir. Quando o pensamento passou pela minha mente, os olhos de Draco abriram-se e ele segurou meu braço com força.

- Se você fugir...

- Eu não vou – o cortei, empurrando sua mão para longe – Só queria saber se você estava dormindo. Com você dormindo, eu poderia ficar livre para pensar.

- Você também leria os meus pensamentos se pudesse – Draco deu de ombros – Eu paro, se você quiser. Estamos tão longe daquela maldita casa que eu não me importo mais se você fugir. Vai acabar sendo morta.

Ignorei as palavras dele. Precisava comer, dormir, descansar minha mente por pelos menos uma hora, sem me preocupar se alguém estaria violando-a. Minha bexiga estava cheia, eu estava morrendo de sede e nem mesmo o ar-condicionado me impedia de suar. Vislumbrei um acostamento há alguns metros, liguei o pisca alerta e fui diminuindo a velocidade. Draco me olhou curiosamente, mas não fez nada. Quando eu parei bruscamente no acostamento, porém, Malfoy olhou em volta parecendo irritado.

- O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Olha aqui, Malfoy – eu disse alto, desligando o motor do carro – Eu cansei dessa sua atitude nojenta. Eu cansei de você, eu cansei dessa maldita guerra, desse calor infernal, de tudo! Eu gostaria muito de desaparecer por um longo período de tempo. Mas eu não faria isso, a não ser que estivesse sendo obrigada, como agora. Eu tenho tantas pessoas que gostam de mim que você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou traindo-as levando você para longe de uma morte muito dolorosa. E se você acha que é fácil, não, não é. Portanto se eu tenho que livrar essa sua coisa imunda que você chama de alma de um Dementador, você vai ter que começar a cooperar comigo! Não quero mais saber de você ficar lendo minha mente, não quero mais saber de ordens, não quero que você, nunca mais, encoste um dedo em mim. Estamos entendidos?

Draco não falou nada, apenas me olhou com uma expressão surpresa e a boca entreaberta como se fosse responder. A partir daquele momento, ele não conseguiu mais penetrar na minha mente. Criei uma barreira inconsciente tão poderosa que, depois de um tempo, ele até mesmo parara de tentar ler o que eu pensava.

- Estamos entendidos? – perguntei de novo, aumentando o tom da voz.

- Como quiser, Granger – ele respondeu irritado – E ande logo de uma vez, se eles acabarem me pegando, aquela morte dolorosa que você comentou não vai ser só para mim. Tenha certeza disso.

- Nós vamos parar no primeiro hotel trouxa que eu ver. O carro é meu, por mais patético que ele seja – eu disse, relembrando as palavras dele.

- Vá se foder – Draco resmungou, fechando a cara e cruzando os braços como uma criança aborrecida.

Eu liguei o carro e voltei para a estrada, dirigindo por quase duas horas mais. Já estávamos quase na fronteira com a Escócia quando avistei um hotel sujo de beira de estrada. Sem ter dúvidas, encostei o carro e desliguei o motor. Draco parecia enojado.

- É um albergue, não vão nos cobrar – comentei, ao perceber o olhar de nojo nos olhos claros dele – Ou você tem uma solução melhor?

Draco ficou calado durante todo o tempo em que saímos do carro, adentramos o pequeníssimo hall e pegamos um igualmente pequeno quarto com banheiro dividido. Por ser um albergue grátis no meio de lugar nenhum, o lugar não era dos mais limpos e bonitos que eu já vira. As camas estavam feitas, mas o cheiro de mofo era evidente. Os poucos móveis estavam corroídos de cupim e a luz do teto estava queimada. Pelo menos havia duas camas de solteiro no quarto, que eu agradeci com todas as forças. Depois de tomar um longo e necessário banho, voltei para o quarto. Draco estava sentado na beira de uma das camas, os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Parecia desolado. Pela segunda vez, tive vontade de segurá-lo e dizer que tudo iria acabar bem. Mas a vontade foi devidamente reprimida.

Ele não me ouviu entrando, pois continuou ali. Se eu não achasse deveras estranho, diria que ele estava chorando. Mas se tem algo que eu nunca acreditei era que Malfoy era humano o bastante para chorar. E, se ele estivesse mesmo chorando, por qual motivo seria? Não tinha amigos, como eu. Sua família era a pior que alguém podia desejar, não tinha porque chorar por eles. Então por que Draco Malfoy chegaria a este ponto? Dei um passo na direção dele e larguei a porta, que fechou com um barulho relativamente alto, o alertando. Draco levantou-se de um pulo e virou o rosto para o outro lado, caminhando até a janela aberta.

- Não te ensinaram boas maneiras, Granger? – perguntou. Pude sentir sua voz trêmula.

- Pode ir tomar banho, se quiser – avisei, encaminhando-me para a minha própria cama.

Draco saiu e bateu a porta ao passar. Eu fiquei parada, ouvindo apenas o silêncio, contemplando o lugar onde ele estivera sentado há alguns segundos atrás. O que estava acontecendo, exatamente? Por que Draco agia de uma forma tão ridícula se chorava escondido? Eu tinha cada vez mais certezas de que Draco estivera sim derramando lágrimas quando eu estava ausente. Eu pude ver em seus olhos uma tristeza profunda na primeira vez que o encontrara, há uma semana atrás.

Suspirei e me joguei para trás, os meus cabelos molhados imediatamente ensoparam o travesseiro desconfortável. Esquecendo Draco, foi a minha vez de derramar lágrimas. Eu estava tão cansada, tão frustrada e perdida. O que seria de mim dali para frente? O que eu estava me tornando? O quarto foi tomando uma tonalidade alaranjada à medida que o sol sumia no horizonte. Draco voltou para o quarto e, ignorando minha presença, atirou-se em sua própria cama também.

* * *

O silêncio do quarto agora totalmente escuro só era quebrado pelos carros que passavam esporadicamente na frente do albergue, iluminando as paredes com os faróis. Eu podia ouvir a respiração lenta de Draco ao meu lado. Ambos encarávamos o teto, mas eu não tinha certeza se ele estava dormindo ou não. Eu devia ter dormido por algumas horas, mas acordara depois de ter um pesadelo terrível que envolvia guilhotinas, Harry e Draco. Girei-me na cama e voltei meu rosto na direção de Draco. Eu não tinha como saber se ele estava acordado ou não naquela escuridão. Ainda podia ver imagens do meu pesadelo, quando um carro passou pelo albergue, iluminando o rosto de Malfoy. Seus olhos estavam abertos e encaravam o teto.

- Eu não gosto de ser observado, Granger – Draco comentou, enquanto a luz diminuía até voltarmos para a total escuridão.

- Malfoy - eu comecei – Por que você está aqui?

- Eu estou fugindo, se você ainda não percebeu – respondeu ele com tom de sarcasmo, mas não riu.

- Eu sei. Mas por que?

Draco não respondeu. Pelo menos não imediatamente. Parecia ponderar se deveria responder com sinceridade ou não. Passou um longo tempo até que ele suspirou e eu o ouvi mexendo-se em sua própria cama.

- Porque eu cansei – anunciou ele, seco.

- Cansou do que?

- Da minha vida – Draco começou, com outro suspiro – Mas uma pessoa como você não entenderia isso, Granger. Sua vida é perfeita, seus amigos são perfeitos, tudo sobre você é perfeito. Você não sofreu ¼ do que eu sofri durante 19 anos. Não mesmo.

- Rá! – ri, mesmo sabendo que o que ele dissera talvez fosse verdade – Até parece.

- Você realmente acha que dinheiro compra felicidade? – ele perguntou, indignado – Então você realmente não é uma sabe-tudo, Granger.

- Eu não disse isso – revidei.

- Você não tem idéia de como é viver todos os dias de sua vida como eu vivo – ele disse de repente. Fiquei surpresa por Draco não ter dado um fim ao assunto que já estava ficando bastante particular – Encurralado pela própria família. Tendo tudo o que quer, desde que faça o que alguém vai mandar você fazer em breve. Você sabe qual é o peso de carregar a Marca Negra, Granger?

Eu podia sentir um misto de raiva, tristeza e decepção na voz dele. Era de cortar o coração. Draco falou mais algumas coisas, mas eu não estava mais ouvindo. Estava tão chocada com a dor na voz dele que fiquei parada, olhando fixamente o ponto que eu acreditava ser ele.

- E os dias passam a ficar longos, ao mesmo tempo em que você não quer dormir por causa dos pesadelos que certamente vão vir, rastejando por debaixo de sua pele como essa maldita cobra tatuada em mim – ele resmungou – E você espera por algo que já nem mais sabe o que é direito. Chega uma hora que cansa de esperar. Que tudo cansa. Que respirar já é um fardo impossível de carregar por muito tempo.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de pena. Draco Malfoy estava deitado numa cama de um hotel barato, com uma das pessoas que ele mais odiava, e estava tão acabado e desesperançoso que não se importava mais em falar sobre sua vida. Eu entendi que Draco queria desesperadamente alguém para colocar a mão em seu ombro e dizê-lo que tudo ficará bem, como muitas vezes eu quis fazer desde que o reencontrei. Draco iria morrer. E em breve. Não importa o resultado da iminente batalha final. Se Voldemort vencer, ele morre por traição. Se Harry vencer, ele morre por traição. Era um beco sem saída. Draco Malfoy estava realmente vivenciando seus últimos momentos e, o pior, ele sabia muito bem disso.

Quando eu comecei a chorar tão alto que soluçava, Draco calou-se. Eu sentei na minha cama e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos. Na verdade eu nunca entendi o motivo do meu choro desesperado naquela noite, mas talvez algumas realidades tenham vindo ao meu encontro. A realidade da morte ficou mais nítida e mais sólida. E eu percebi que, se Draco morresse, eu iria me sentir culpada por todos aqueles anos que eu deixei de olhá-lo com outros olhos, que eu o respondi com sarcasmo suas investidas contra Harry, que o meu maior desejo no momento era a cabeça de Draco explodir em quinhentos pedaços.

Ouvi ele mexer-se na cama e, alguns segundos depois, uma luz fraca acender, e depois outra. Draco esticou a minha própria varinha de volta para mim e sentou-se na cama, de frente para mim. Eu segurei a varinha, observando o brilho em sua ponta, sem me importar com o rosto encharcado e vermelho.

- Eu vou morrer, sim – ele disse, olhando-me.

- Pode ler minha mente de novo? – falei, choramingando.

- Como um livro – ele respondeu – Mas eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim. Cada um tem a vida que merece, não é assim que dizem? E eu não quero nenhuma sangue-ruim idiota sentindo pena de mim.

- Eu também posso ler sua mente, Malfoy – eu disse, olhando-o nos olhos – Não preciso de poder nenhum para isso.

Levantei uma de minhas mãos e coloquei firmemente em seu ombro, encarando-o. Draco olhou para mim com suspeita, mas eu senti seus músculos relaxando em segundos. Ele já não parecia aquele Malfoy que eu conheci em Hogwarts. Sempre com uma expressão dura, fixa, aquele sorrisinho insosso e o olhar de desgosto. Agora tinha os olhos caídos de tristeza e frustração e seu rosto mudou drasticamente quando aquela velha expressão mudara. Ele estava inexpressivo agora, apenas me olhava com aqueles olhos vazios.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – eu sorri sinceramente, apertando o ombro dele – Draco.

- Não, não vai – ele disse – Mas por enquanto eu vou acreditar em você. Hermione.

E, devo dizer, que sorrisos verdadeiros ficam bem no rosto de Draco Malfoy.


	5. Capítulo 4

N/A: Okay, acho que vai ser um dos únicos – se não o único – capítulos que não vai ser do ponto de vista da Hermione. Vai ser do Draco dessa vez, okay? E vai ser o capítulo mais curtinho, acredito – e talvez o mais confuso também haha. Espero que gostem mesmo assim :)

Tradução do trecho da música: _Tudo de bom para você, eu não posso ficar. Você merece um prêmio pelo papel que fez. Sem mais máscaras. Você é uma estrela solitária. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award  
For the role that you played  
No more masquerade  
You're one lonely star  
(Madonna – Take a Bow)

Faz algumas semanas já que a Granger entrou na minha vida novamente. Eu já tinha deixado para trás qualquer chance de ver um rosto conhecido antes de morrer. Eu só estava esperando a hora em que Voldemort descobriria meu paradeiro e viria acabar com o resquício de vida que me restava. Eu não contava com a surpresa de ver uma das pessoas mais detestáveis da terra sair do carro estacionado na frente do meu esconderijo.

Mas a surpresa do momento fez as engrenagens do meu cérebro serem ativadas mais uma vez. A chance de me reerguer caminhava até a soleira da minha porta, num par de jeans comportados. Hermione Granger continuava a mesma brega e sangue-ruim de sempre, mas isso não me importava mais. Se eu soubesse persuadi-la do jeito correto, logo eu estaria deixando aquela vida para trás. Eu estaria no topo novamente. Quem diria que a Granger serviria para alguma coisa, não?

Contudo, eu não consegui. Fui fraco, como o meu pai gostava de me lembrar quando nós ainda tínhamos um teto sobre as nossas cabeças. Eu não esperava a força de vontade de Hermione ser tão grande a ponto de ela me meter medo. Medo de ser preso e atirado em Azkaban. Ou pior, medo de ser levado até a Ordem. Medo de ser convertido. Nunca pensei que Hermione tivesse esse poder de fogo. Mas ela tem. No nosso segundo encontro, eu já não tinha mais vontade de matá-la ou usá-la para meios ilícitos. Eu agradecia por ter alguém com quem conversar e brigar, mesmo que eu não admitisse isso para ela ou para ninguém, a não ser as paredes.

Eu estive muito tempo sozinho. Logo eu. Sempre gostei de ter pessoas a minha volta, me bajulando, dizendo-me como eu sou melhor que todos. E, de repente, depois de ter provado minha covardia para todos, fui abandonado por Snape e deixado sozinho. Havia quase dois anos que eu não falava com ninguém, a não ser com alguns Comensais esporádicos que eu ainda tinha confiança. Eu queria conversar bobagens com alguém, eu precisava. Sentia falta dos tempos de Hogwarts, e isso eu também não admitiria para ninguém, nunca.

E agora aqui estou eu. Deitado numa cama dura de hotel, encarando as costas nuas de Hermione Granger. Ela tirara a blusa para dormir por causa do calor, mas acabou destapando-se durante a noite, enquanto dormia. E eu não consegui dormir mais. O lugar onde ela me tocara no ombro ainda queimava. Eu nunca fora tocado daquela forma, nem pela minha mãe. Por que aquela sangue-ruim me tratara daquele jeito? E por que eu não consegui evitar de sorrir ao olhar nos olhos dela e sentir o toque dos dedos dela nas minhas costas? Claro, logo depois que eu sorri, o clima ficou constrangedor e eu acabei falando alguma bobagem que nem lembro mais. Fomos dormir, ambos tensos. Eu bem mais do que ela.

Homens têm muitas necessidades. E Hermione não era feia, não mais, pelo menos. Depois do Baile de Inverno no nosso quarto ano, passei a vê-la como uma garota de verdade, e uma garota bonita, aliás. Acho que todos os garotos de Hogwarts passaram a vê-la assim. E encarar as costas sinuosas dela me fez pensar absurdos tão grandes que eu cheguei a ficar com vergonha de mim mesmo. Queria esticar a mão e tocá-la para ver o que aconteceria. Meus dedos iriam queimar, como meu ombro queimou, ao toque da pele dela?

Na verdade, eu esticara muitas vezes meu braço em direção a ela, mas parava na metade do caminho. Meu orgulho não me deixava fazê-lo, mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo por dentro para sentir aquela sensação novamente. Mas por que diabos eu tinha que continuar a ser orgulhoso? Não tinha mais um nome para carregar, iria morrer em questão de algum tempo. Dane-se o orgulho. Estava na hora de viver um pouco! Viver como gente, e não como o capacho de um nome. Se eu tinha tão pouco tempo de vida, porque eu estava regulando tudo o que eu penso ou falo? Eu não quero morrer como um Malfoy. Não para Hermione, pelo menos. Se ela continuou vindo até mim, se ela foi capaz de me chamar pelo primeiro nome e tocar em mim, é porque existe alguma coisa além do velho Malfoy que ela conseguiu enxergar e eu não. Ou eu não quis enxergar.

Então eu estiquei o braço um pouco mais e, finalmente, senti meus dedos tocarem na pele quente das costas dela, logo acima da faixa do sutiã cor-de-rosa. E quando eu corri os dedos pelas costas dela, quase até a nuca, e ela curvou-se como um gato, eu pude sentir coisas que não sentia há um tempo já. O que eu não esperava era que ela estivesse acordada, pois alguns segundos depois a mão dela segurou meu braço com força. Ela virou a cabeça e olhou-me, de uma forma diferente. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela me puxou com força até a cama dela, forçando-me a beijá-la. Aquela era uma Hermione muito melhor do que eu esperava. E quando estávamos no auge do clímax, pude a ouvir sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Draco... Draco... Draco...

Só que eu não estava esperando o grito que viria a seguir.

- MALFOY!

Levei um susto tão grande e caí da cama. Era óbvio que eu estava sonhando, pois quando olhei para cima, Hermione já estava vestida e o sol já estava alto no céu. Meu rosto ficou quente de vergonha. Por Merlin, eu estava tendo sonhos eróticos com uma sangue-ruim! E agora eu mal podia encará-la sem pensar coisas, no mínimo, 'quentes' sobre ela. A pele nua, o sutiã rosa, os as mãos dela arranhando minhas costas. Por Deus, eu devia estar ficando louco. Hermione esticou a mão para mim, ainda olhando-me de forma estranha. Eu ignorei-a, levantando-me sozinho. Não queria sentir o toque dela nunca mais na minha vida.

- De nada – ela reclamou, sentando em sua própria cama – Eu comprei algumas porcarias para comermos na viagem. Espero que você goste de Doritos e Coca-Cola.

Olhei para o pacote vermelho que ela indicara e a garrafa grande com o líquido preto. Fiz uma cara de nojo. Comida trouxa era algo realmente desagradável. Dei de ombros e dei uma olhada no meu rosto pálido e amassado no espelho. Pelo reflexo, pude ver Hermione espreguiçar-se, sentada em sua cama, alheia aos meus olhares sobre ela. Decidi naquele momento que um longo banho gelado seria necessário se eu quisesse continuar com a bosta daquela viagem.

* * *

- Vamos ficar aqui por mais um dia – anunciou Hermione quando eu entrei no quarto quase uma hora depois de ter saído para tomar banho.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e recostei-me nela, respirando fundo. Ficar mais de um dia no mesmo lugar dava chances de alguém nos localizar e vierem me matar mais rápido.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Roubaram meu carro – ela disse, com a expressão triste – Fui descer para comprar uma água e ele não estava mais lá.

Sem o carro, iríamos demorar muito mais para chegar a qualquer lugar. No momento, estávamos na fronteira de dois países, longe de tudo, num hotel podre de beira de estrada e o calor era infernal. Nem em um milhão de anos conseguiríamos fugir se precisássemos. Além do mais, aparatar não era mais uma opção e não tínhamos vassouras. Talvez a hora de entregar-me tenha finalmente chegado. Morrer era a única opção razoável para mim fazia algum tempinho agora.

- Nós chegamos ao final, então – eu falei, forçando um sorriso sarcástico – Foi bom enquanto durou, Granger.

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos, a expressão irritada.

- Acabou – eu repeti – Eu vou me entregar. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Pare com isso, Malfoy! – vociferou, levantando-se e caminhando até mim – Você está louco? Olhe bem o que está dizendo!

- O que eu estou dizendo, se não a verdade?

- Verdade? Nós ainda temos uma chance, sim! – os olhos dela começaram a ficar cheios de água e eu podia me ver refletidos nele.

- Nós chegamos ao ponto final, Granger. Eu não agüento mais essa pressão toda sobre mim. Se você agüenta, eu não vou lhe impedir de continuar.

Hermione fechou a cara para mim, parecendo extremamente incomodada. Para a minha surpresa, ela colocou as duas mãos nos meus ombros e me empurrou forte contra a porta. Como eu já esperava, o toque dela queimou minha pele como se fosse feito de puro fogo. Levantei os braços e segurei os pulsos dela. Não admitiria, mas queria sentir cada vez mais a sensação que a pele dela me passava. Era horrível, como se ela tivesse o poder inexplicável de me queimar por dentro. Mas ao mesmo tempo era a melhor coisa que eu já sentira na vida.

- Eu não vou deixar você para trás – ela falou, apertando meus ombros.

- Como se você se preocupasse – eu ri.

- Eu não me preocupo, tem razão. Mas não é por causa disso que eu vou deixar você aqui esperando para morrer. Não mesmo.

- O que? Você vai me levar até a Ordem para eu ter uma 'morte justa'? – eu ri mais ainda – Vá se foder, Hermione.

- Você disse que acreditaria em mim! – ela falou alto, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas rosadas.

- Isso não implica em nada – eu desviei o olhar.

Eu realmente queria acreditar nela. De todas as pessoas que conhecera durante minha vida, Hermione fora a única a olhar duas vezes para mim. Ela sempre me vira como Malfoy, o idiota da Sonserina, o filho de Comensais, aquele que tentou matar Alvo Dumbledore e não teve coragem suficiente. Mas ela olhou-me de novo. Quando ela sorriu para mim e disse que tudo ficaria bem, era porque ela realmente tinha visto outro Malfoy. Talvez o verdadeiro. O Malfoy medroso, solitário, vazio. O que eu realmente sou, debaixo de todas as camadas falsas.

- Eu sei que você quer acreditar, Draco – ela disse.

- Eu não quero – eu disse, encarando-a – Mas eu preciso.

- Então acredite em mim – ela sorriu – Principalmente depois de você ter me batido tanto. Acredite em mim e eu juro que te desculpo pelos roxos que você me deixou.

- Eu gosto de deixar marcas, sabe – eu ri.

Okay, aquilo estava ficando estranho. Em outras vidas, em outras épocas, há dois anos atrás, há 1 semana, que seja, eu não falaria isso para Hermione Granger. Nem em um milhão de anos! Aquilo era um evidente flerte e dos mais pobrezinhos que eu já ouvira. Contudo, achei que Hermione não percebera nada, ou escondera muito bem, pois continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada:

- Se você precisa, então confie em mim, Draco.

Eu apertei os pulsos dela como se quisesse mantê-la presa a mim. Uma urgência em abraçá-la tomou conta do meu ser e eu não consegui mais desviar a atenção dos olhos vermelhos de choro de Hermione. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo entre nós? Por que ela também não parecia conseguir desviar o olhar do meu? Por que o ar de repente se tornara tão rarefeito e pesado? Desde quando uma sangue-ruim podia tocar em um Malfoy? E desde quando o toque de Hermione Granger causava todas aquelas sensações no mínimo constrangedoras em mim? Será que era recíproco?

Todas essas perguntas e mais milhares de outras voavam dentro da minha cabeça na velocidade da luz, enquanto ficamos parados no tempo e no espaço, sem conseguir desviar o olhar um do outro. Era como eletricidade, que mantém o corpo grudado em outro por uma força estranha. Não que eu saiba explicar eletricidade. O único pensamento coerente – que, na verdade, era o mais incoerente que eu tivera naquele curto espaço de tempo – que passava pela minha cabeça era abraçá-la, firme, e nunca mais a deixar pensar em fugir de mim.

O que, obviamente, eu não fiz. Ao invés disso, corri minhas mãos pelos braços dela, pelas suas costas, e pousei-as em sua cintura. Hermione não precisou que eu a puxasse para que ela desse um passo para frente, aproximando-se ainda mais de mim. Suas mãos pequenas ainda estavam nos meus ombros, mas não apertavam ou empurravam mais. A sensação de queimação, por outro lado, continuava lá. Se eu não parasse ali mesmo e empurrasse-a para longe, algumas coisas iriam acabar acontecendo. Eu estava certo disso. Contudo, eu não fiz nada. Eu não queria fazer nada.

- Eu devia ter te visto antes – disse Hermione, quebrando o silêncio que já durava alguns minutos.

Eu não falei nada. Ao contrário dela, se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria nunca ter visto Hermione Granger novamente, para não ter que sentir tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Eu teria morrido com as mesmas opiniões ruins que eu tinha sobre ela. Nojenta, sabe-tudo, mandona, sangue-ruim. E agora eu iria morrer sabendo que ela me vira através de toda a maquiagem que era minha vida. Se eu ainda desse a mínima para os valores da minha família, eu pediria para ser queimado vivo.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu – ela continuou – Eu não sei como aconteceu. Mas eu estava destinada a acabar com você. Eu preciso me desculpar por todos aqueles anos que eu o tratei mal. Eu peço desculpas por tudo que eu já fiz de ruim para você. Feitiços, complôs, brigas, socos, tapas. Tudo. Eu não quero que você morra acreditando que ninguém se importa com você. Desde o dia em que eu entrei naquela casa e mudei drasticamente os nossos destinos, eu me preocupo com você. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tive vontade de voltar e ver você.

- Você está dizendo isso para eu me sentir bem – eu a cortei, amargurado.

Eu soltei sua cintura e passei por ela, encaminhando-me para a janela, em busca de ar fresco.

- Não – ela falou, segurando meu braço – Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Malfoy. Eu sinto como se eu fosse responsável por tudo o que lhe aconteceu, mesmo sabendo que isso não é verdade.

- Granger, o líquido preto fez mal à sua cabeça? – eu ri forçadamente – O responsável pela minha vida ser a merda que é, é Voldemort. Não você. E não venha com essa de arrependimento e blá-blá-blá para cima de mim. Você realmente acha que eu vou acreditar que você passou a gostar de mim de um dia para o outro? Vá se danar.

Hermione soltou meu braço e encarou o chão, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas novamente.

- Você tem razão – ela disse enfim – Eu ainda te odeio com todas as minhas forças por você ter feito tanto mal ao Harry. Eu te odeio por você ter pensando por um instante que eu seria fraca para cair nas suas armadilhas. Eu te odeio por você ter me batido e me machucado.

A voz dela foi ficando mais alta, enquanto ela continuava a listar motivos para me odiar. Enquanto ela quase gritava, as lágrimas de raiva escorriam pelo rosto contorcido dela e Hermione começara a me bater. Socos que não doíam fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Por um momento eu realmente achei que ela estivesse falando sério com toda aquela ladainha de 'te vi novamente'. Talvez essa tenha sido minha primeira e única decepção amorosa. Não que eu sentisse algo a mais por Hermione do que puro tesão de momento. Mas senti como se meu coração estivesse partindo-se, vendo que todas as 'palavras bonitas' que ela dissera segundos antes, eram mentiras.

- Você é tão falsa quanto eu! – consegui comentar entre a gritaria dela, segurando com força suas duas mãos.

- Eu te odeio, Malfoy! – continuou ela, agora gritando e chorando – Você me tirou dos meus amigos, das pessoas que eu amo! Eles podem estar mortos agora! EU TE ODEIO!

- VOCÊ QUASE ME FEZ ACREDITAR QUE TINHA VISTO O 'OUTRO MALFOY' COM TODA ESSA SUA LADAINHA! – eu gritei de volta e agora estávamos lutando para nos mantermos equilibrados.

- POR UM SEGUNDO, MALFOY, UM SEGUNDO, EU PENSEI TER VISTO! MAS ESSE MALFOY NÃO EXISTE!

- ELE ESTÁ BEM NA SUA FRENTE AGORA, DIABOS!

E o que eu fiz logo depois de gritar aquilo teria, em outras épocas, me tirado da tapeçaria da família antes que alguém tivesse tempo de perguntar o porquê. Eu só sei que a gritaria, o corpo dela debatendo-se contra o meu, o choro, as verdades gritadas, tudo aquilo se somou em uma enorme bola de neve. Eu precisava pará-la de qualquer jeito. Então fiz a única coisa que eu estava desejando fazer desde que chegamos ao decadente hotel de beira de estrada. Eu soltei as mãos de Hermione, agarrei sua nuca e grudei a minha boca na dela. Pude sentir as defesas dela aumentarem de uma forma incrivelmente rápida. Sua mente abria-se e fechava-se descontroladamente, enquanto ela tentava com desespero organizar os pensamentos e situar-se no tempo e no espaço.

Eu estava louco. Essa era única razão possível de eu ter agarrado Hermione Granger no meio de uma briga. E eu notei que ela ainda revidava, pois tentava empurrar o meu corpo para longe do dela enquanto eu aprofundava o beijo. Eu já ouvira dizer que ódio era o melhor tempero de uma relação. E, devo comentar, isso é realmente verdade. Todos aqueles anos de brigas, discussões, bate-bocas, apelidos, xingamentos, feitiços, todos eles se tornaram aditivos para o tesão agora incontrolável que eu sentia. Era como se, beijando Hermione, eu punisse a mim mesmo e a ela por tudo o que fizemos um contra o outro.

Hermione finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar de mim, me empurrando para longe com uma força de vontade muito maior que eu esperava. Ela limpou a boca, com expressão de medo e desgosto e deu alguns passos para trás. Eu me apoiei na parede mais próxima, ofegante e exasperado. Aquele beijo tirou nossos fôlegos, literalmente.

Quando eu finalmente reuni coragem para levantar os olhos para Hermione, fui bruscamente nocauteado por um soco.

* * *

Abrir os olhos nunca tivera sido uma experiência dolorosa para mim. Contudo, quando eu o fiz, e todas as imagens da noite anterior – na verdade, das cenas anteriores, visto que eu não sabia quanto tempo passara – vieram chocando-se contra mim uma após a outra. A dor tinha vários nomes. Humilhação, vergonha, desgraça, traição, entre outros menos educados. E tinha também a pequena – e estou sendo irônico aqui – parcela de dor física. Hermione Granger tinha um pulso firme, certamente.

Superando todas as dores e reunindo coragem suficiente, tirei os olhos do teto e olhei à minha volta. Eu estava deitado numa das camas, okay, com um saco de gelo na minha têmpora, okay. Mas eu não enxergava Hermione. Fazendo um grande esforço, empurrei meu corpo para cima, de modo que ficasse apoiado sobre os cotovelos. Lá estava ela. Hermione estava sentada em cima das pernas cruzadas, mastigando devagar um dos salgadinhos trouxas que comprara, numa poltrona bem em frente à minha cama. Uma das mãos estava cheia de ataduras.

- Por favor, fique deitado – ela pediu, largando o pacote de salgadinho e endireitando-se na poltrona suja. Nem ao menos olhou nos meus olhos.

- Eu não vou levantar. Não com essa dor de cabeça – eu disse, apoiando minhas costas contra a parede fria.

- Me desculpe – Hermione levantou-se, abraçando-se e se pôs a caminhar da janela até a porta, sem olhar para nada em específico – Eu exagerei, eu sei.

- Quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- Mais ou menos uns trinta minutos – ela respondeu, continuando a andar, nervosa.

- Nossa, pensei que estivesse dormindo há dias. Pelo menos é o que eu sinto – disse, tocando o rosto machucado.

- Por favor, cuidado, eu tive que reatar o seu corte na têmpora. Se você mexer, vai começar a sangrar de novo – ela virou-se para mim, impaciente.

- Está bem, está bem.

Pensei em muitas razões para não tocar no assunto do beijo, mas todos os caminhos iriam acabar levando à discussão. Melhor cortar o mal pela raiz logo. Talvez, depois disso, ela vá embora e eu nunca mais a veja. Seria melhor assim. Nada de tesão, nada de raiva, nada de gritaria, nada de nada. Eu só queria o silêncio.

- Granger, eu exagerei também – comecei a me desculpar, verificando cuidadosamente a expressão dela – Eu não devia ter... te atacado, do jeito que eu fiz. Você pode ter certeza que não significou nada, e nem vai significar, para mim.

Então a lembrança do beijo veio de novo visitar minha mente e eu notei algo pela primeira vez. Hermione pode ter chutado, me empurrado e me dado um soco no meio da cara, mas enquanto eu a beijava, ela me beijou de volta. Ela não virou a cara ou me mordeu, ou o que seja. Aliás, tenho bastante certeza de que senti claramente mais de uma língua participar do processo. Então quando eu disse que o beijo não significou nada, eu puder ver aquele milésimo de segundo em que o olhar dela tornou-se vazio, com um ar de tristeza, de frustração. Logo depois o olhar dela fixou-se em mim, mas eu não podia ver mais o que eles diziam.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Malfoy?

- Como assim? – fui pego de surpresa pela pergunta dela.

- Quero dizer – ela começou. Andou até a minha cama e sentou-se aos meus pés, encarando-me – Há tantas coisas que passam na minha cabeça. Tantas hipóteses do que você poderia estar tramando ou não. E você já caiu em tantas contradições. Eu não só quero, como preciso saber a verdade! O que você quer de mim? Matar Harry? Me matar? Me entregar à Voldemort? É isso que você está esperando? Eu sou uma pessoa racional, Malfoy, mas os seus gestos e as suas palavras estão fazendo um nó enorme no meu cérebro. Eu estou jogando o seu jogo desde que eu pisei naquela casa, mas você nunca me explicou as regras!

Eu respirei fundo.

- Se eu lhe contar tudo, você promete que você vai embora para sempre? – eu perguntei, indiferente.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando, mas eu pude ver desânimo na expressão dela.

- Eu não acreditei bem quando você bateu na porta do meu esconderijo – comecei – Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam onde eu estava, então ver logo você parada lá ativou todos os tipos de mecanismos na minha cabeça. Na verdade, eu nunca planejei nada. Como você disse, eu joguei o seu jogo. Claro, eu pensara várias vezes em levar você até Voldemort ou forçá-la a me levar até Harry Potter. Mas depois de algum tempo pensando, eu cheguei a conclusão que eu iria acabar morrendo das duas maneiras. Voldemort nunca me aceitaria de volta, ele usaria você e me mataria. E o Potter, bom, provavelmente ele me mataria.

Hermione riu ao meu comentário.

- Do que você está rindo, Granger?

- Oras, você é muito mais capaz de usar um Avada Kedavra do que ele – ela deu de ombros.

- Eu nunca matei ninguém – eu disse, sinceramente – Bem, não com Avada Kedavra. Meu pai costumava dizer que eu não era forte o bastante, por isso eu não conseguia produzir o resultado esperado. Eu uso o Avada Kedavra, mas a pessoa apenas desmaia. Nada mais.

A boca de Hermione entreabriu-se, surpresa.

- Então você não matou aquela mulher no estacionamento da polícia?

- Não.

Ela abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas pareceu pensar melhor e fez um gesto para eu continuar a narração. Não parecia mais raivosa ou impaciente como antes, na verdade, parecia quase feliz por eu estar contando a ela tudo aquilo.

- Como eu ia dizendo, o Potter me mataria. Não duvido que ele me batesse até a morte. Como você pode ver, eu não sou muito bom sem a varinha – apontei para os evidentes machucados no rosto – Então o que eu fiz foi, como você disse, entrar no seu jogo. Que na verdade, como você acabou de admitir, não existia. Eu mantive você presa para que não acabasse contando aos seus amiguinhos imbecis sobre o meu paradeiro. Eu a fiz acreditar que tinha um plano, para que você me levasse com segurança até algum lugar bem longe de tudo, acreditando estar sendo seqüestrada.

Agora eu entendia porque a cabeça dela estava um nó. A minha acabara de se tornar um também.

- Então na verdade esse era o seu plano – ela concluiu – Fugir.

- Exato – eu admiti, ou melhor, menti, pois tinha realizado o plano só agora. Na verdade, fiz tudo ao léu, pensando muito pouco nas conseqüências - Se alguém da Ordem viesse tentasse me matar, eu teria você para me proteger. E se algum Comensal tentasse, eu poderia barganhar.

Eu suspirei. Queria poder dizer que, na verdade, eu gostava da companhia de Hermione, mesmo que tu tudo o que falávamos era como odiávamos um ao outro e aqueles que nos rodeavam. Além das brigas, dos empurrões, dos socos e etc. Hermione fora a primeira pessoa que me apoiara – talvez ela não estivesse falando a verdade, mas isso não importava mais. Ela sorriu para mim aquela noite e até mesmo me fez sorrir de volta para ela. Ela apareceu na minha porta no momento em que eu mais precisava. Não porque eu a queria como isca ou como poder de barganha, mas porque eu precisava de alguém para sorrir para mim.

Contudo, obviamente, eu não falei nada disso e evitei ao máximo que qualquer pensamento desses transparecesse pela minha expressão. Hermione ficou em silêncio o tempo todo, então eu finalmente disse:

- Você pode ir embora agora. Eu não preciso mais de você.

Os olhos alargaram-se de surpresa e ficaram imediatamente marejados. Ela levantou-se e recolheu as poucas coisas suas que estavam espalhadas. Calçou os tênis e amarrou a jaqueta na cintura. Eu não consegui olhá-la ir embora, então mantive minhas atenções voltadas somente para as poeiras do chão.

Antes de ir, para a minha surpresa, Hermione veio até mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado na cama. Ela largou algumas caixinhas coloridas ao meu lado.

- Remédios trouxas, vão parar a dor de cabeça. Tome um de cada por dia – ela disse.

Então, num gesto que me surpreendeu mais do que tudo o que já acontecera entre nós durante aqueles dias, ela segurou a minha mão na dela e, com aquele mesmo sorriso que ela me dera na noite anterior, disse:

- Eu perdôo você, Draco.

Como ela poderia saber que era só isso que eu queria ouvir por toda a minha vida? Evitei olhar para ela, para que ela não percebesse nos meus olhos a tristeza enorme que eu sentia. Meu coração estava definitivamente quebrado, como eu nunca pensei que aconteceria. Eu não amava Hermione Granger, mas a pior e a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu fora ela ter batido na minha porta e me perdoado de todas as coisas ruins que eu fizera, me perdoado por ser a pessoa que sou.

Então ela levantou-se e, ainda segurando minha mão, plantou um beijo na minha testa. Depois disso ela se foi, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. E eu fui deixado sozinho novamente.

* * *

N/A 2: Me perdoem por qualquer errinho de ortografia, estou numa correria da faculdade aqui :) 


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: **Está chegando ao final! Um capítulo bem água com açúcar para vocês. Eu ia voltar ao quebra-pau, mas decidi dar um toque mais sutil. Deixo a pancadaria para o próximo :D Espero que gostem! Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews e pela paciência! Ah, decidi colocar nomes nos capítulos, também.

**Tradução da música:** _Não, você não significa nada para mim. Mas você tem o que é necessário para me deixar livre. __Oh, você poderia significar tudo para mim._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you've got what it takes to set me free  
Oh, you could mean everything to me  
(Nelly Furtado – Say it right)

Encostei-me na porta que acabara de fechar e dei um longo e cansado suspiro. Estava feito. Estava livre de Draco Malfoy. Podia voltar para Harry e Rony, para a Ordem. Podia denunciar seu paradeiro e assistir meus melhores amigos fazerem pessoalmente uma visita ao antigo inimigo. Daqui há não mais que semanas, eu iria estar vendo Draco pela última vez, enquanto ele estaria sendo arrastado para uma sala fria onde receberia o beijo de um Dementador. Com isso, a grandiosa família Malfoy estaria aniquilada da Terra, para a alegria dos bruxos. Eu provavelmente receberia uma Ordem de Merlin por ajudar a prender este bruxo aparentemente perigoso. Por ajudar a matá-lo.

Contudo, eu não conseguia ir embora. Se tudo o que Draco dissera fora verdade, ele a salvara de uma morte bem dolorosa. Ele podia ter me entregado de boa vontade para Voldemort, mas não o fez. De algum jeito ou de outro, Draco me salvou no momento em que decidiu – em algum ponto de nossos encontros e fugas – que a minha vida valia alguma coisa para alguém. E, por Deus, ele me beijou! Draco Malfoy beijou uma sangue-ruim! Draco Malfoy! Hermione Granger! Definitivamente, as palavras 'Draco', 'Hermione' e 'beijo' nunca haviam sido pronunciadas na mesma frase por alguém. E ele o fez. E, por alguns segundos, eu quase pensei em me entregar a ele.

Suspirei de novo, esfregando os olhos que ardiam de sono, cansaço e outras coisas. Amaldiçoei-me seguidas vezes por não ser capaz de me desgrudar daquela porta. E amaldiçoei Draco, mesmo que inconscientemente, por ele não abrir a porta ou me chamar de volta. Ele me deixou ir. Ele não precisava mais de mim. Contudo, quando gritávamos um com o outro sobre nossas próprias questões existencialistas, eu percebi uma coisa. Draco já fizera muita coisa ruim e ele nunca se desculpara por fazê-las, mesmo que se sentisse culpado. E nunca houve alguém nesse mundo que olhara para ele e o perdoara por aquilo que ele fez. Eu consegui enxergar um Malfoy – mesmo que apenas nuances dele – que não passava de uma pessoa confusa, esquecida, sem absolutamente ninguém no mundo. Depois de nocauteá-lo após o beijo, fiquei pensando em tudo o que acontecera naquele pequeno espaço de tempo e também durante os tempos em Hogwarts. Se fosse para entregar Draco para a morte, se ele quisesse assim, então eu pelo menos me sentia na obrigação de perdoá-lo por tudo e qualquer coisa ruim que ele fizera na vida.

O meu próprio coração ficou algumas toneladas mais leves quando o fiz. Era como se todos aqueles anos ouvindo brigas e discussões em Hogwarts e depois não existissem mais. Não me importava se Draco iria ou não aceitar o meu perdão. Quando perdoei a ele, perdoei a mim mesma. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda não conseguia ir embora. Por quê? Suspirei pela terceira vez.

- Droga! – exclamei, secando as lágrimas que finalmente escorreram dos meus olhos – Droga, droga, droga!

- Algum problema, senhorita?

Eu dei um pulo, olhando para a minha esquerda, de onde viera a voz rouca. Uma velha senhora estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço, um gato em seu colo. Ela não tinha alguns dentes na boca, mas eu tentei ignorar o fato. Meus pais teriam morrido.

- Não, nada – sorri de modo afetado e fiquei a encarando. Eu sei que deveria virar e ir embora, mas não queria.

- Brigou com o namorado? – ela perguntou, afagando o gato – Eu ouvi vocês gritando um com o outro. É por isso que estou acordada, na verdade.

Fiquei chocada com as palavras diretas da velha.

- Ah, bem, me desculpe por acordá-la – eu corei – E eu não tenho namorado.

- Sei – a velha deu um sorriso enigmático – Uma flor que consegue brotar na adversidade é a mais rara e bonita de todas.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Do que a velha estava falando?

- Me desculpe... o que? – perguntei.

A velha riu, baixou seus óculos até a ponta do nariz e, com uma voz grave, porém baixa o suficiente para somente eu ouvir, disse:

- Você não conhece um rapaz como aquele todo dia.

E com isso, a velha senhora levantou-se, carregando o gato para dentro de seu quarto, ao lado do meu. Meu rosto tornou-se tão quente quanto o sol e eu fiquei imaginando o que ela pensara para dizer algo como aquilo. Ela nem ao menos conhecia Draco Malfoy. Certamente, se conhecesse, não diria algo como aquilo. Ele era insensível, arrogante, idiota, o mais filho-da-mãe que eu já conheci na minha vida. Pelo menos isso é o que eu queria pensar. O que passava na minha mente era algo completamente diferente, mesmo que eu quisesse negar.

Forçando-me a esquecer a velha senhora – que, disse a mim mesma, deveria ser gagá – deixei meu corpo arrastar-se até o chão frio e sujo. Fiquei lá encarando o nada e ouvindo nada se não o silêncio. Nem tentava mais controlar as lágrimas. Era tão clichê. Resolvi levantar-me e ir embora logo, antes que ficasse mais tarde do que nunca. Contudo, já era tarde demais. A porta atrás de mim clicou e abriu e minhas costas perderam o apoio seguro, fazendo com que eu caísse para dentro do quarto que eu acabara de sair. Encarando um Draco Malfoy preocupado.

Ele olhou para mim por algum tempo, com certeza percebendo as lágrimas no meu rosto que não sequei, além de provavelmente perceber o fato que eu estava ali há uns bons vinte minutos, pensando se eu deveria ou não ir embora. Na verdade, ir embora nunca passou pela minha cabeça, para quem estou mentindo?

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou enfim, oferecendo-me uma mão, inseguro.

Eu levantei, ignorando a ajuda dele. Limpei minha roupa e finalmente resolvi responder.

- Sim.

- Granger... – ele disse – Hermione.

- O que? – na verdade, não quis soar tão ríspida. Não conseguia evitar. Ele me mandara embora! Sem mais nem menos!

- Eu estava indo atrás de você, pensei que você já tivesse até mesmo conseguido uma carona com alguém – Draco olhou para longe e suas bochechas ficaram num leve tom de rosa.

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava indo atrás de mim? Por que diabos ele faria isso, depois de me mandar embora daquele jeito?

- O que? – eu repeti, dessa vez com a voz chocada e não ríspida.

Draco olhou em volta para o corredor vazio e virou-se, entrando no pequeníssimo quarto que dividimos por dois dias. A porta ficara aberta para mim. Eu poderia me virar naquele momento e sair correndo, para bem longe. Eu poderia até mesmo aparatar perto da casa dos Weasley, se eu quisesse – claro, eu tinha medo do Ministério estar pensando que eu fugi com Malfoy como uma traidora, portanto não o fiz. Sempre existia essa possibilidade, oras. Porém, claro, a única coisa que eu fiz foi entrar no quarto e trancar a porta atrás de mim.

Ele já estava sentado nos pés de sua própria cama, uma expressão consternada. Sentei na mesma cadeira que eu estava sentada antes de ir, apoiando meus braços nos joelhos. Deste jeito, estávamos há um braço, nem isso, de distância. Resolvi que seria melhor sentar-me reta.

- Hermione – ele começou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, observando-o lutar contra si mesmo. Finalmente ele respirou fundo e olhou-me nos olhos. Senti meu rosto esquentar mais uma vez.

- A verdade é... a verdade é que eu preciso de você – ele disse, sinceramente.

Por isso eu não esperava, realmente.

- O que?! – perguntei, surpresa, antes que pudesse me conter.

Draco levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto apressadamente, enquanto eu tentava por em ordem o que ele acabara de me dizer. Levei um susto quando ele ajoelhou-se à minha frente e segurou meus pulsos. Parecia desesperado e completamente perdido.

- Por alguma razão que eu não sei explicar, eu preciso de você – ele disse baixinho.

- Draco, você deve estar com febre – eu comentei, assustada, tentando livrar meus pulsos.

Claro, eu estava assustada. Mas não com Draco. Eu estava assustada com o fato do meu coração ter se enchido de tola felicidade no momento em que ele disse aquelas palavras. Será que eu também precisava de Draco Malfoy? Não queria saber a resposta.

- Eu gostaria muito de estar com febre. Como você acha que eu me sinto, dizendo uma coisa dessas para uma sangue-ruim?! Mas é a verdade! A merda da verdade! Quando você saiu por aquela porta, eu achei que tudo melhoraria, que eu poderia deitar e esperar minha morte – ele disse, suas bochechas muito vermelhas – Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Você foi a primeira pessoa que _olhou_ para mim, Hermione. E você me perdoou. Então eu percebi que, sem você, minha vida não faz muito sentido. Nunca fez, até agora.

Draco me amava? Será que era isso? Mas não podia ser. Nós nunca nem aturamos um ao outro. Alguns dias juntos e um beijo não podiam ter revertido o ódio em amor tão rápido.

- Você não tem noção de como dói precisar de uma pessoa que você odeia – ele disse enfim, respondendo minha pergunta.

Minha cabeça começou a doer.

- Eu não entendo você, Draco – eu disse, afinal, e fui aumentando a voz enquanto falava – É como se houvesse dois de você. Um dia você me bate, no outro você me beija. Qual é a sua afinal? Eu estou ficando terrivelmente cansada desses joguinhos emotivos que não estão nos levando a lugar nenhum! O que você quer de mim, Malfoy?!

- Eu preciso que você me ajude, eu preciso que você fique perto de mim. Eu simplesmente não suporto mais a idéia de não falar com ninguém. Quer dizer, ninguém me entende, ninguém nem ao menos me ouve. Mas você, Hermione, você me ouviu – ele se aproximou mais de mim e murmurou – Eu não quero morrer.

Minha boca entreabriu-se e eu fiquei paralisada no meu lugar. As névoas que cobriam os olhos de Draco tinham desaparecido completamente. O garotinho solitário e triste estava lá, olhando para mim. E eu queria ajudá-lo. Nunca quis que ele morresse, em primeiro lugar. Eu o perdoara, pois eu tinha certeza que ele precisava ser perdoado. E agora tudo o que eu queria era abraçá-lo bem forte, protegê-lo de qualquer mal. Meu Deus, eu precisava de Draco. Isso ou eu estava desenvolvendo um estranho Complexo de Édipo.

- E você está me matando por me abandonar.

- Eu tive a impressão de ter sido abandonada por você! – eu disse rispidamente, sem conseguir me controlar.

- Você foi embora!

- Você me mandou ir embora!

- Sim, mas você não precisava ter ido – Draco largou meus pulsos e pousou as mãos nos meus joelhos.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, os braços ainda esticados onde ele estivera os segurando. Minha voz saiu trêmula quando falei.

- Draco – comecei, respirando fundo – Eu nunca quis ir.

A expressão de desespero no rosto de Draco começou a sumir, enquanto os cantos de sua boca se curvavam em um pequeno sorriso. Parecia não acreditar no que eu falara. Com o rosto quente, mas sentindo-me melhor do que já me sentira em dias, segurei as mãos dele na minha e sorri também.

- Eu vou te ajudar – eu disse – Eu disse que tudo iria ficar bem, não disse?

- E eu sempre acreditei em você.

Draco soltou minhas mãos e levantou-se, esticando uma mão para eu me levantar. Eu segurei a mão dele, levantando-me também. Ficamos frente a frente, tão próximos que eu podia sentir a respiração dele balançar os cabelos da minha franja. Evitei olhá-lo, estava muito envergonhada para tal. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu podia jurar que ele estava ouvindo. Era estranho alguém como Draco Malfoy me fazer sentir assim. Era estranho e completamente lógico, ao mesmo tempo. Não há um velho ditado que diz que os opostos se atraem? Não que eu esteja atraída por ele.

Contudo, eu fico na dúvida se não estou mesmo, pois quando Draco segura minhas mãos e entrelaça nossos dedos, eu sinto um calafrio que corre até as pontas dos meus dedos do pé. Eu arrisco olhar para ele. Erro meu. Não consigo mais desviar os olhos daqueles olhos cinzentos e bonitos. Há um brilho que eu nunca vira dentro deles. Era incrível. Eu não consigo deixar de sorrir.

- Você me salvou, Granger – ele disse muito baixo, plantando um beijo na minha testa. Eu comecei a tremer involuntariamente.

Eu fechei os olhos quando Draco inclinou-se para mim, pensando se deveria ou não fazer aquilo. Eu gostava de Draco. Não, não o amava, mas gostava da pessoa que ele era. Ou que ele se tornou durante nossa viagem até aquele hotel decadente. Me irritava saber que eu gostava de alguém que me maltratara por tanto tempo, que maltratara meus amigos. Contudo, eu não podia deixar de pensar que ele se redimira, que ele admitira que acreditava em mim. Em mim, de todas as pessoas.

Respirei fundo e senti a respiração de Draco contra o meu nariz. A expectativa era tanta que eu apertava as mãos dele contra as minhas, involuntariamente puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Okay, eu queria aquele beijo. Admito. Finalmente os lábios de Draco roçaram contra os meus e foi como se uma onda passasse por mim e levasse embora toda a tensão que eu senti por dias. Até mesmo a dor de cabeça passou.

Mas nosso momento terminou ali, pois uma grande explosão nos atirou dolorosamente contra a janela do quarto. A última coisa que eu senti antes de me chocar com o chão lá embaixo e perder a consciência, foram os braços de Draco me envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, para deixar claro! O diálogo da velha e da Hermione foi inspirado no desenho Mulan, mais precisamente na conversa entre o Imperador e Shang. Vocês podem achar o diálogo no IMDB. :) 


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A: PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!!!** Tive dificuldades para escrever esse capítulo, pois não era bem esse o final que eu havia planejado. Mas há mudanças chegando. Hehehe. Bom, sem mais delongas, ao texto! Reviews, sim:D AH, **ATENÇÃO** esse capítulo tem múltiplos ponto de vista e, quando não é do ponto de vista de Hermione e Draco, é escrito em 3º pessoa. Pode ficar confuso! Hahaha!

**N/A2: PARA QUEM TAMBÉM ACOMPANHA "NÓS SEMPRE TEREMOS PARIS**": gente, os capítulos são enormes e eu não só trabalho como estudo, então peço um pouco de paciência, okay? Não se preocupem, não vou desistir.

**SARA:** obrigado pelos emails, querida, tanto em relação à Paris quanto à Strani:) Fiquei muito feliz, viu? É muito bom receber emails de leitores como tu! Um beijão pra ti! E para todos os outros queridos e queridas que tem uma paciência enorme comigo e que lêem minhas fics. OBRIGADO!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

(Oasis - Wonderwall)

Imensidão branca. Foi isso que vi quando abri os olhos. Eu estava parada nela, quase como se flutuasse, pois tudo a minha volta – e embaixo de mim também – era branco. Sentia frio. Olhei para o meu próprio corpo. Minhas roupas estavam em frangalhos, literalmente. O que acontecera? Ah, sim. Draco. Draco Malfoy acontecera. E uma explosão também, bem na nossa porta. E eu voei contra a janela, sim. Olhei para o meu próprio braço. O braço esquerdo, que se chocara contra o vidro, estava severamente perfurado por muitos cacos. Na verdade, todo o meu lado esquerdo estava machucado. O sangue escorria lentamente pelo meu braço até meus dedos e pingava no chão branco imaculado. Mas eu não sentia dor. Na verdade, eu não sentia nada.

Será que eu morri?

Meus olhos arregalaram. Era óbvio, eu devia ter morrido. Eu devia estar entre o Céu e a Terra, um purgatório, se isso realmente existisse. Ou eu poderia estar indo para o inferno. Também havia essa possibilidade. Mas onde estaria Draco? Ele teria vivido? Dei uma volta em torno de mim mesma, tentando enxergar alguma outra coisa se não essa imensidão, que já estava começando a me irritar. Nada. Abri a boca e chamei por ajuda, mas minha própria voz ecoou por uns bons dez segundos antes de desaparecer no vácuo. Então algo aconteceu. Imagens, como flashes, começaram a aparecer em volta de mim. Estavam amareladas, como um filme velho. Meu Deus, eu estava revendo minha vida! Eu realmente estava morta!

Os flashes começaram a ficar mais intensos e agora eu conseguia ouvir mil vozes na minha cabeça, gritando comigo. Coloquei as mãos nos ouvidos, para diminuir o barulho, mas não adiantou nada. Ouvia gritos, ordens, sons irreconhecíveis. Eu mesma comecei a gritar, sentindo minha cabeça e meu peito explodirem. Então eu o vi, Draco, vindo até mim. Ele estava correndo.

- Draco! – eu gritei para ele, levantando-me.

- Hermione, eles vão me matar! – ele gritou para mim e, por mais que corresse, nunca me alcançava, como se mãos invisíveis o prevenissem de correr mais.

- O que? – comecei a correr até ele, mas de nada adiantava. A dor no meu peito e na minha cabeça era insuportável.

- Hermione, me salve, por favor!

Draco esticou a mão para mim, uma expressão de profundo terror em seu belo rosto. Eu estiquei minha mão para ele também e, quando nossos dedos finalmente encontraram-se, eu soltei um grito de dor quando meu cérebro não agüentou mais a pressão e tudo à minha volta começou a esmaecer. Draco foi ficando mais longe, cada vez mais, bem como a imensidão branca.

- DRACO! – berrei, tentando correr na direção dele.

Eu estava sendo sugada para longe. Eu estava voltando. Eu não estava morta. Pelo menos não mais.

* * *

Harry e Rony estavam parados na cozinha, olhando para o vazio com expressões preocupadas. Harry girava a xícara de café entre os dedos, sem tirá-la da mesa ou tomar o líquido negro e já frio. Rony brincava displicentemente com o rabo de Bichento, que tentava dormir. Ambos pareciam acabados. Já ia fazer quatro dias que Hermione estivera desaparecida. A Ordem estava com as mãos atadas, sem ter o que fazer ou onde procurar. A última vez que a viram, ela estava indo embora no carro de seu pai.

O melhor amigo não mostrava, mas Harry sabia que ele era o que mais sofria. Fazia mais ou menos um ano que Rony havia revelado para ele que era completamente apaixonado por Hermione. Harry já tinha certeza absoluta disso desde seu 4º ano em Hogwarts, quando os dois tiveram aquela briga terrível depois do Baile de Inverno. Rony estava pálido, tinha olheiras enormes debaixo de seus olhos e passava tempo demais trancado em seu quarto. Harry já o ouvira chorar durante a noite, quando o amigo achava que ele estava dormindo.

- Harry – Rony disse com a voz fraca, sem tirar os olhos da mesa de madeira batida – Por favor me diga que nós vamos encontrar Hermione.

- Nós vamos encontrá-la, Rony. Fomos proibidos de sair d'A Toca, mas os Aurores todos estão atrás dela. Hermione é inteligente, ela não vai se entregar assim tão fácil.

- Meu coração – os olhos de Rony brilharam de lágrimas – dói, Harry.

Os próprios olhos de Harry encheram-se de lágrimas. Hermione fazia realmente muita falta e saber que ela podia estar morta fazia sua alma encher-se de ainda mais raiva de Voldemort. Mas alguma coisa dizia a Harry que ela não estava morta, que ainda havia chances de encontrá-la.

Gina entrou na cozinha, tão pálida e cansada quanto o irmão e sentou-se ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Olhou significativamente para Harry. Gina era certamente a única garota que Harry realmente amara, mas decidiram que ficar juntos podia colocar a caçula dos Weasley em grande perigo.

- Tonks pediu para avisar que vai chegar daqui a pouco. Aparentemente tem algumas notícias – ela avisou, respirando fundo – Vamos esperar que sejam boas.

- Vão ser – Harry garantiu, tentando manter-se confiante.

Ficaram pelo o que pareceu uns vinte minutos em silêncio. Que notícias Tonks estaria trazendo? Quando a expectativa já estava quase os matando, a jovem bruxa de cabelos lilás passou pela porta, uma expressão impassível. Harry, Rony e Gina viraram os olhos para ela, segurando o fôlego.

- Hermione foi encontrada – ela anunciou enfim.

Rony imediatamente saltou de seu banco, pulando em direção a Tonks, uma expressão aterrorizada em seu rosto. Segurou os braços da bruxa e a sacudiu.

- Onde ela está?! – pediu, bastante alto e parecendo um tanto desnorteado.

Gina e Harry levantaram correndo e seguram os braços de Rony. O ruivo não largou Tonks, que os olhava com a expressão ainda vazia. Ela respirou fundo e pegou a mão de Rony na dela. Molly e Arthur Weasley irromperam pela cozinha, seguidos de Lupin. Os três pararam, esperando também a notícia de Tonks. A atmosfera na cozinha tornou-se de repente muito pesada e mórbida. Tonks apertou a mão de Rony e olhou para todos.

- Nós não conseguimos chegar a tempo. Ela se foi. Eu sinto muito.

Rony perdeu o resto de cor que havia em seu rosto. As lágrimas começaram a irromper freneticamente de seus olhos e ele caiu de joelhos aos pés de Tonks. Harry e Gina caíram ao lado dele, abraçando-o e compartilhando de suas lágrimas. Molly sentou-se, chorando baixinho.

- Eu irei contatar os pais de Hermione – Lupin falou, parecendo bastante abalado.

- Harry – Rony disse, a voz trêmula e cheia de raiva – Eu prometo a você. Eu vou matar com minhas próprias mãos o filho-da-puta que tirou Hermione de nós! EU JURO QUE VOU!

Os fios de esperança estavam ficando cada vez mais finos. Harry perguntava-se o que aconteceria quando todos se partissem.

* * *

Eu havia acordado no meio de uma bagunça. Cacos de vidro, fogo, fuligem, fumaça e gritos, muitos gritos. Minhas costas doíam como o inferno e eu mal consegui me mexer por algum tempo. Por alguns segundos, eu esquecera completamente o que acontecera. Então, como um flashback, tudo voltou. Eu abrira a porta para ir atrás de Hermione. Eu nunca quis que ela fosse embora! E ela estava lá ainda, na porta do nosso quarto. E eu disse o que precisava dizer. Eu disse o quanto eu precisava dela. Nunca pensei que algum dia isso fosse acontecer, mas Hermione Granger me salvou da morte. Do desejo de morrer. Eu podia até mesmo arriscar a dizer que ela me devolveu a vida.

Só que logo após que nos entendemos, ou melhor, que estávamos a caminho de nos entendermos _bastante_, algo aconteceu. Uma explosão. E nós fomos atirados longe. Sim! Eu tentei protegê-la, mas aparentemente não o bastante. Hermione estava atirada a alguns metros de mim, os olhos abertos e opacos, de sua boca escorria um filete de sangue, que se unia à pequena poça que se formava embaixo dela. Parece que o mundo parou naquele momento para mim. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, quase imediatamente.

Comecei a rastejar-me freneticamente até ela, gritando, chamando seu nome. Mas então bruxos começaram a aparatar à nossa volta, Aurores. E eu ouvi mais gritos e sons que certamente eram de um duelo que acontecia ali próximo.

- HERMIONE! – eu gritei, desesperado, fazendo meu melhor para chegar até ela, tentando alcançar sua mão esticada.

- HÁ UM COMENSAL ALI! – um dos Aurores gritou, apontando para mim – EU AVISTEI DRACO MALFOY! PEGUEM-NO!

Quase imediatamente fui agarrado por quatro Aurores bastante fortes, que ataram cordas mágicas em meus pés. Minhas costas doeram como se estivessem cheias de cacos de vidro. Provavelmente estavam. Apesar disso, continuei gritando e me debatendo, tentando alcançar Hermione. Até mesmo as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto eram dolorosas, queimavam minha pele por onde passavam, amargas como ácido.

- HERMIONE! – gritei mais uma vez.

- Calado, seu merda – um dos Aurores me deu uma cotovelada – Você raptou Hermione Granger e a matou. Vai receber uma bela morte por isso, seu maldito!

Meus olhos arregalaram-se de medo. Eu iria morrer. Enquanto eu lutava para me livrar dos Aurores, medibruxos aparataram em volta de Hermione e imediatamente começaram os trabalhos de ressuscitação. Fiquei chocado com o número de machucados no corpo de Hermione, quando eles a levantaram para colocá-la em uma maca mágica. Eu não fui capaz de salvá-la. Parei de me mexer completamente, acabado.

Mas então, pode ter sido por uma fração de segundos ou pode ter sido apenas meu cérebro já danificado me pregando peças, mas eu vi os dedos dela inclinaram-se na minha direção e de seus olhos escorreram lágrimas silenciosas.

- HERMIONE! – eu comecei a gritar novamente, como se ela pudesse me ouvir – ELES VÃO ME MATAR!

Os Aurores me derrubaram no chão e ataram minhas mãos às minhas costas e, antes que me estuporassem, fiz um último pedido a ela.

- Hermione, me salve, por favor – eu consegui murmurar silenciosamente, encarando seus olhos opacos.

Meu coração não conseguia acreditar que aqueles olhos nunca mais iriam olhar para mim.

* * *

Eu abri os olhos para ver a imensidão branca de novo. Pensei em fechar os olhos e reabri-los para ver se tudo aquilo desaparecia, mas algo chamou minha atenção. Essa imensidão branca não era como aquela. Havia rachaduras escuras nessa imensidão e algumas manchas de mofo. O que estaria acontecendo? Mas também, eu estava deitada, só conseguia encarar o 'céu'. Quando levantei a cabeça – um esforço bastante doloroso, inclusive – para enxergar e volta e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao me encontrar em um quarto de hospital.

O teto, as paredes, as cortinas, os lençóis da minha cama, tudo de uma brancura que chegava a cegar. De uma forma ou de outra, eu estava em uma imensidão branca. Tentei falar, mas o som saiu abafado. Levei as mãos ao rosto para sentir uma máscara de oxigênio mágica tão fina que eu nem mesmo notei sua presença ao acordar. Então, eu não havia morrido. Estiquei os braços no ar e fiquei chocada ao ver meus braços intactos novamente. Eu vira, não? Meu braço totalmente dilacerado pelo vidro? Para já estar curado assim, eu deveria estar dormindo há algum tempo.

Então algo me ocorreu: DRACO! Meu coração começou a doer e eu senti a respiração falhar. Será que Draco morrera? Eu tinha certeza de ter o visto naquela visão, mas, bem, podia ter sido um sonho enquanto eu estava em coma. Mas mesmo assim, me parecera bastante real.

- HERMIONE! – ouvi uma voz completamente tomada de felicidade gritar à minha direita. Eu reconhecia aquela voz.

Não me atrevi a levantar a cabeça novamente, mas não demorou nem mais de três segundos para o rosto sorridente e sardento de um dos meus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley, aparecer no meu canto de visão. De seus olhos azuis escorriam mais lágrimas do que eu pensei que Rony poderia chorar. Ele puxou delicadamente a máscara de oxigênio até meu queixo e tirou alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou feliz por você ter acordado – ele disse baixinho, a voz um pouco chorosa – Todos vão ficar tão feliz, eu mal posso esperar para contá-los!

- Rony, pare de chorar – eu disse, sorrindo. Minha voz soou um tanto fraca e rouca – Eu precisava tirar umas férias de vocês, oras!

Ele riu como se aquela minha piada tivesse sido a mais engraçada do mundo. Pediu para que eu esperasse e, alguns minutos depois, voltou com os Weasleys, com meus pais, Harry e alguns membros da Ordem de Fênix. Alguns choravam, todos riam e, enquanto eles ficaram ali me contando novidades – eu ficara desacordada por quase duas semanas - e dizendo o quão bom era eu estar de volta, eu esqueci de Draco Malfoy.

- Você nos deu um baita susto, moça – disse Harry, sentando nos pés da minha cama.

Depois de quase uma hora, uma enfermeira pediu para que todos se retirassem, mas Harry pediu para ficar alguns minutos a mais, pois precisava conversar algo importante comigo. A mulher gorducha deixou, a contragosto, pois afirmava que eu precisava de muito descanso.

- Eu sei que isso é ruim, mas temos que conversar sobre...sobre Malfoy – ele olhou para mim de forma significativa.

Ah, Malfoy. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte.

- Ele está vivo? – perguntei. Como pudera esquecê-lo tão facilmente?

- Está – dei um suspiro aliviado, que Harry não deixou de notar. Mesmo que da forma errada – Não se preocupe, ele vai morrer em breve. Eu pensei que Rony fosse matá-lo quando o viu, tivemos que segurá-lo.

- O que?

- Você realmente não sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia? – Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou, tomando meu silêncio como resposta – Bem, aparentemente Malfoy chamou alguns Comensais para plantar uma bomba no hotel trouxa onde vocês estavam, para parecer um acidente. Só que o plano dele saiu pela culatra, pois a bomba explodiu antes do tempo. Todos os Comensais que estavam lá foram presos, inclusive ele. Foi uma tarefa difícil enganar os trouxas de que nada estranho tinha acontecido, afinal, alguns morreram na explosão.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele enquanto ele contava sobre a prisão de Draco, incrédula. Draco não mandou armar uma bomba para me matar coisa nenhuma!

- Vocês interrogaram Draco?! – exclamei, antes que pudesse me controlar.

- Sim, nós interrogamos Malfoy – disse Harry, olhando-me de forma estranha e dando ênfase à palavra "Malfoy" – Ele entregou o plano. Está esperando julgamento em Azkaban. Provavelmente vai ser sentenciado à morte.

- E os outros Comensais que estavam lá? O que eles disseram? – eu perguntei, exasperada. Draco não fez nada daquilo! Não fez!

- Ah, aparentemente o plano B era morte. Antes de serem interrogados, mataram-se com canivetes trouxas, em Azkaban. Só temos o testemunho de Malfoy e, como ele confessou que a seqüestrou e tentou a matar, os testemunhos dos outros Comensais não eram de tanta importância.

Coloquei a mão sobre o peito, os olhos arregalados. Draco mentiu! Mentiu para me proteger. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Eu precisava salvá-lo.

- Harry, eu quero testemunhar no dia do julgamento de Draco – eu disse, a voz mais firme que eu consegui produzir.

- Hermione, o que está dizendo? – Harry riu, incrédulo – Você é a vítima, não precisa testemunhar nada. Todos viram o que ele fez a você, aquele maldito. Além do mais, o que você mais precisa é descansar. Está protegida aqui dentro, deixe que nós cuidamos de Malfoy.

- NÃO – eu segurei o braço de Harry e o encarei – Eu vou testemunhar.

Harry me olhou por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois, suspirou e deu alguns tapinhas em cima da minha mão que segurava seu braço com força.

- Okay, okay. O julgamento será em três dias. Realmente não precisamos de mais alguém dizendo que Malfoy precisa morrer, mas se isso faz você se sentir melhor, você pode testemunhar.

Harry se levantou, andou até perto de mim e plantou um beijo na minha testa, dizendo para eu descansar o máximo que podia para sair logo do hospital e que tudo daria certo no final. Eu apertei meus pulsos. Não, nada daria certo. Pelo menos não naquele momento, não com o que eu tinha a dizer. Quando Harry estava quase na porta, tive coragem para abrir a boca.

- Harry? – chamei-o.

- Sim? – ele se virou, um sorriso dócil no rosto.

- Eu vou testemunhar a favor de Draco, não contra – anunciei, sentindo o peso das minhas palavras caírem sobre o quarto imaculadamente branco.

A expressão de Harry me disse que a conversa, ou melhor, a briga que teríamos a seguir seria a mais desagradável dos quase dez anos em que eu o conhecia.

* * *

Eu sempre imaginei as celas de Azkaban de uma forma bastante mórbida e tristes, com alguns milhões de ratos e desenhos assustadores nas paredes, sem contar os gemidos dos outros prisioneiros. Mas, sem os Dementadores para deixar todos loucos, Azkaban – apesar de obviamente suja e mal-cheirosa – era melhor do que já estar morto.

Bem, não que eu já não estivesse. Meu coração morrera no momento em que eu percebera que Hermione Granger havia ido embora desse mundo para sempre. E foi naquele momento que eu percebi que realmente não conseguiria viver por muito tempo sem ela. Uma vida inteira sem ela não fazia mais sentido. Então eu apenas esperava a morte, como quem espera o Natal, ou algo assim. O quanto antes eu morresse, o quanto antes eu veria Hermione. Convenci os outros Comensais a se matarem antes de serem interrogados e menti sobre o plano todo para não sujar o nome de Hermione. Não, ela merecia uma morte digna, diferente de mim.

E era incrível como cada dia que eu passei naquela cela fria, cada hora, minuto e segundo que eu fiquei mergulhado em sonos, foi com ela que eu sonhei. Se eu ainda tivesse uma família, uma casa e um patrimônio, o fato de eu sonhar com Hermione Granger já teria me queimado há muito tempo da árvore de família. Quanto ao fato de eu achar que sem ela eu não sobreviveria por muito tempo, talvez até me levasse à morte. Meu pai iria tirar meu coro, certamente. Eu não amava Hermione Granger. Eu não conheço esse sentimento. Mas eu tenho uma fome insaciável pela sua presença. Ela foi e vai continuar sendo a única pessoa que me perdoou e me aceitou, sem pedir nada em troca. E agora, ela não existia mais.

Meu luto já durava quase duas semanas, quando fui arrastado por um dos guardas até uma sala magicamente protegida para conversar com minha advogada, um dia antes do meu julgamento. Fiquei imaginando o que diabos aquela bruxa velha e mal-comida – presente do Ministério – tinha a me dizer. Sentei numa cadeira dura propositalmente e esperei a gordinha entrar.

- Sr. Malfoy – ela me cumprimentou, mais como se estivesse cuspindo em mim do que dizendo 'olá' – Temo que tenho algumas notícias bem ruins.

- Ande com essa porra, eu tenho muito o que fazer esta tarde. Combinei de jogar quadribol com os ratos da minha cela depois do almoço em meus aposentos reais – eu disse sarcasticamente. Minha própria advogada queria minha pena de morte, então você pode entender como eu me sentia em relação a ela.

- Quando eu digo 'notícias bem ruins', eu digo que, infelizmente, você vai receber notícias boas – ela falou, mal-humorada.

- Nossa, imagino o que seja. Voldemort ganhou a guerra e está me esperando lá embaixo numa carruagem de ouro? Se não for isso, não me interessa.

- Recebi informações – ela disse alto, me ignorando – Que temos uma nova testemunha no seu caso.

Isso prendeu minha atenção. Evitei fazer qualquer comentário sarcástico e apenas a olhei.

- Uma testemunha _a seu favor _– ela disse, como se fosse a pior notícia do mundo. E talvez fosse, realmente.

- O QUE? – exclamei, irritado – Que porra é essa? Do que você está falando?

- Como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que você tem alguma chance de manter a cabeça em cima dos ombros, seu porcariazinha? – ela vociferou, irritada, atirando uma pasta contra mim – Nossa brilhante testemunha é uma velha conhecida sua, aparentemente.

Abri a pasta, com as mãos trêmulas. Talvez, lá no fundo, eu já soubesse o que estava vindo pela minha frente. Talvez eu já soubesse qual era o conteúdo daquela pasta. Havia apenas uma única folha de papel lá dentro, que eu puxei com cuidado.

_Testemunha: Hermione Jane Granger._

Eu nunca consegui produzir um Patrono na vida – eu nunca tivera muitas lembranças felizes - mas ali, naquele momento, naquela salinha imunda, eu tenho certeza que teria produzido o Patrono mais forte do mundo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A:****ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! YAY! **Hahahah! Primeiro, gostaria de fazer alguns comentários e espero que todos leiam:

1º - O 'tempo' no capítulo está retorcido. Então vemos passagens do futuro, do presente e do passado bem misturadas. Acredito que não ficou tão confuso quanto parece, mas se ficou, podem dizer! Hahaha!

2º - Pontos de vista de Hermione e Draco em primeira pessoa, se não for deles, será em terceira pessoa, como no capítulo anterior.

3° - **OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE ME ATURARAM E ATURARAM MINHAS DEMORAS INFINDÁVEIS TODO ESSE TEMPO!** Anne, Lie Malfoy, IaDieDie, MiaGranger28, Fadinha, rynnick, Lyaa Malfoy, M.J.Malfoy, Ara Potter, SnakeEye'sBR, Morgana Gorlois Pendragon, Lelevs, Fla Apocalipse, Aninhaloka, Isa Tinkerbell, Doninha, Aryanna Penno Malfoy, Yasmim, Sophia.DiLua, J.B.Malfoy, Viic Andressa, Le Oliveira, Malu Chan, mismi, Vick Weasley, kaki e todos aqueles que não comentaram, mas leram a fic :) Posso dizer com certeza que escrevi pra vocês.

Ufa, espero que não fique terrivelmente confuso e espero que gostem, que é o mais importante para mim. Garanto que alguns vão ter algumas surpresas ;) Obrigado desde já por lerem essa humilde fic. Hahah! Beijão pra vocês!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

_Strani amori fragili_

_Prigionieri, liberi_

_Strani amori che non sanno vivere_

_E si perdono dentro noi_

(Laura Pausini – Strani Amori)

Um homenzinho pálido e pequeno foi o primeiro a sair da sala onde os sete oficiais do Ministério escolhidos para o júri do julgamento de Draco haviam se trancado nas últimas três horas. Logo atrás deles vinham os oficiais, em fila indiana, com roupas pretas e perucas brancas extravagantes, como usavam nos grandes julgamentos. Vários jornalistas começaram a rabiscar com suas penas o mais rápido que podiam, para não perder nenhum respirar daqueles homens. O homenzinho caminhou a passos rápidos até o juiz – mais conhecido como Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour – e o entregou um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado.

Scrimgeour estava sentado na mesa mais alta de todas, o rosto com um ar entediado e sério, usando uma peruca igualmente (se não mais) extravagante. Dava para ver seu cabelo ruivo saindo por debaixo da peruca. Com algum esforço – visto que o homem era baixinho e ele estava tão no alto – Scrimgeour alcançou o pergaminho enfim e desenrolou-o. Deu uma lida rápida e, então, levantou-se. O ar no tribunal tornou-se rarefeito. Ele largou o pergaminho e bateu duas vezes com o martelo de madeira na mesa, para pedir atenção. Desviou seus olhos para Draco. Os membros do júri voltaram a seus lugares, em volta do Ministro.

Draco estava no meio do tribunal, dentro de uma grade oval grande o bastante para ficar de pé, os braços atados por correntes. Suas roupas e cabelos estavam sujos e ele parecia cansado. Ao lado dele, numa mesa, estava sentada sua advogada. Não havia advogados de acusação, pois a própria advogada suposta a defendê-lo o acusou de tudo e mais um pouco. Do outro lado de Draco, sozinha numa mesa, estava Hermione, os olhos fixos no loiro, manchas de lágrimas secas em suas bochechas. Em volta deles, no tribunal redondo, estavam bruxos importantes do Ministério, Harry, a família Weasley e algumas pessoas da Ordem de Fênix. Não havia um julgamento como esse desde que Voldemort perdera o poder pela primeira vez e o Ministério prendera vários Comensais da Morte. Scrimgeour tinha certeza que a prisão de Draco, seguida pela sua morte, traria um espírito de vitória ao povo bruxo.

O Ministro deu um pigarro e começou:

- O réu queira se levantar, por favor – ele mandou. Draco suspirou antes de levantar-se – Apesar de já termos dado chances até demais para o senhor ser defendido, como manda a lei, o réu tem direito a dar suas _últimas_palavras antes de receber a sentença. Você tem cinco minutos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para Draco. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e lançou um olhar de repugnância para Scrimgeour. Então, virou-se para Hermione, dando um sorriso fraco entre as grades. Ela sorriu de volta. Um sorriso triste.

- Provavelmente este não é o melhor lugar para falar nisso, com todas essas pessoas olhando. Mas eu não tenho absolutamente nada para dizer para ninguém mais aqui, a não ser você.

- Draco, por favor, tente defender-se – Hermione pediu baixinho, a voz rouca. Obviamente, toda a sala ouviu, já que ninguém respirava para não fazer barulho.

- Não – ele balançou a cabeça – Eu só quero falar com você.

- 4 minutos – anunciou Scrimgeour, parecendo irritado.

* * *

Eu cruzei o saguão do Ministério devagar, perdida em pensamentos. Algumas pessoas me reconheceram, outras me observavam de longe e algumas até chamaram meu nome, mas eu decidi ignorar todas. O Profeta Diário escrevera uma matéria de capa sobre minha suposta 'traição' a Harry, logo depois de eu anunciar que iria testemunhar a favor de Draco. Eu não podia simplesmente esperar que todos viessem me dizer como estavam felizes com a minha 'volta'.

Faltavam três horas para o julgamento começar. Eu decidira vir antes para tentar ver Draco, falar com ele novamente. Afinal, este poderia ser o último dia de vida dele. Minha cabeça – e, a quem estou enganando, meu coração também – doía só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Entrei no elevador evitando com sucesso todos aqueles que me chamaram ou puxaram minhas roupas. E, com sorte, peguei um elevador vazio. Só eu e os pergaminhos encantados. Encostei minha cabeça contra a madeira e respirei fundo. Por que diabos eu estava tremendo tanto?

Desci no Departamento de Regulamentação e Leis da Magia, onde eu poderia encontrar a advogada de Draco. Eu mandara uma coruja para ela logo depois da minha conversa com Harry, naquele dia em St. Mungus. Ela não me pareceu feliz ao saber que eu iria ajudar no caso de Draco. De fato, ela estava mais para advogada do diabo do que de Draco. E obviamente ela não ficou feliz ao me ver tão cedo na porta do escritório dela. Sua cara lembrava a de um sapo.

- O que diabos você quer? – ela grunhiu, quando eu entrei.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger – eu disse, ignorando-a – O prazer é todo meu.

- Ah, é você – ela baixou o Profeta Diário que lia – Não lhe disseram o horário correto do julgamento, não?

- Eu preciso falar com Draco – dei uma rápida olhada para a plaquinha em sua mesa – Sra. Hurst.

- Você acha que pode entrar aqui, me tirando dos meus afazeres, para fazer um pedido idiota desses? – ela rugiu, cerrando os olhos saltados – Tire essa sua bunda pré-adolescente do meu escritório. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ouvir o choro da namoradinha do meu cliente.

Eu fechei os punhos. Respirei fundo.

- Bem, _Magda_, pelo o que vejo a senhora está sentada sobre sua bunda gorda de idade avançada, lendo um jornal duvidoso e apreciando uma xícara de café provavelmente sem açúcar, o que realmente cai bem com você. Então não me venha com abobrinhas sobre afazeres – eu me segurei para não rir quando ela arregalou os olhos para mim, incrédula. Tirei da minha bolsa um livro velho de leis mágicas e joguei em cima da mesa dela – E, de acordo com as _leis_ do mundo mágico, eu posso ver Draco sim. Achei que seria educado avisar-lhe antes.

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, peguei meu livro de volta, virei nos calcanhares e saí, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Mulher nojenta. Dei uma risadinha. Ela nem ao mesmo notara que eu roubara seu carimbo. Tirei de dentro do livro o pergaminho com a autorização falsa que eu fizera antes de vir para cá. Não existia lei mágica que possibilitava meu acesso à cela de Draco, exceto se eu tivesse uma autorização do advogado responsável por ele.

Acredito que ela levaria algum tempo procurando o artigo que dizia isso e, ao constatar que eu estava errada, não se incomodaria de avisar ninguém que eu estava ali. Espero. Olhando em volta, eu andei até uma mesa vazia e carimbei a folha. Magicamente, a assinatura de Magda Hurst foi desenhando-se no papel. Guardei o papel e saí dali.

Depois de perguntar para algumas pessoas, descobri como chegar até a cela improvisada de Draco. Peguei o elevador novamente e fui até o Departamento de Mistérios. Péssimas lembranças eu tinha daquele lugar. Ignorei as lembranças ruins que pairavam na minha cabeça e caminhei até uma porta de número 12, como foi especificado. Um homem calvo abriu a porta. Pareceu me reconhecer.

- Srta. Granger, o que faz aqui? – perguntou.

- Eu vim ver Draco – disse – Aqui, tenho a autorização de Magda.

Passei o pergaminho para o homem, que o observou de todos os ângulos possíveis por alguns segundos. Murmurando consigo mesmo, ele voltou seus olhos para mim. Por um momento, achei que Magda já teria passado algum tipo de sinal para que ele não deixasse eu entrar, caso eu pedisse.

- Estranho – disse, mais para si mesmo do que para mim – Acredito que pode entrar, então.

- Obrigado – eu disse, aliviada, entrando na sala.

Não havia muita coisa ali. Apenas uma mesa velha com algumas garrafas de bebida, um pote com amendoins doces, pergaminhos e um abajur. Um pequeno e desbotado sofá azul jazia na direção oposta à mesa. Paredes de pedra, chão de pedra. Era uma sala bem fria. Mas não havia nenhum Draco Malfoy ali.

- Onde ele está? – perguntei, alarmada.

- Oras, você não achou realmente que o manteríamos numa sala sem nenhuma proteção, não é? – o homem deu uma risadinha estranha, tirou a varinha do bolso e andou até a parede ao fundo da sala.

Murmurando provavelmente uma senha e acenando a varinha algumas vezes, os tijolos abriam-se como uma porta, como no Beco Diagonal. Abriram-se para um corredor escuro. Com mais um aceno de varinha, o homem iluminou as tochas do corredor. Lá há alguns metros, havia uma outra porta.

- Por aqui.

Eu segui atrás dele pelo corredor até a porta de ferro. Mais uns sussurros e acenos de varinha e a porta estava aberta. Antes de eu entrar, porém, ele segurou meu braço.

- Preciso da sua varinha – ele pediu – E vou fazer um rápido escaneamento das suas vestes.

- Tudo bem.

Eu o passei minha varinha e esperei até ele terminar o feitiço que procurava artefatos estranhos e perigosos dentro das minhas vestes. Uma vez feito, eu estava dentro da sala. A porta foi fechada atrás de mim. E trancada. Sob a luz fraca, eu podia vislumbrar uma cela, no canto da sala. E podia vislumbrar também os reflexos loiros do cabelo de Draco. Aproximei-me.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse ver você.

- Achou que ia se livrar de mim assim tão fácil? – perguntei, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquele dia, por ouvir a voz dele.

* * *

- Quero chamar a testemunha, Ministro – Magda disse, com sua voz entediada, bocejando.

- Srta. Granger, faça o favor de vir até o banco da testemunha, sim – Scrimgeour abanou displicentemente e olhou o relógio. Todos contavam as horas para ver a cabeça de Draco Malfoy rolar.

Levantei-me, um tanto trêmula, da mesa onde estava, ciente de que todos os pares de olhos e ouvidos estavam apontados para mim. Quase pude ouvir um murmurinho correr pelo salão oval. Sentei-me no banco das testemunhas e um guarda atirou à minha frente um enorme e empoeirado livro da Ordem de Merlin. Imediatamente, o livro flutuou diante mim, emanando um brilho fraco. Coloquei a palma contra a capa do livro e senti um calor emanar do livro velho.

- Jura dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade diante das palavras de Merlin e do Ministro da Magia? – perguntou o guarda, rude.

- Eu juro – e assim, o livro brilhou mais forte e, em volta da minha mão, surgiram laços dourados e quentes. Os laços foram desaparecendo depois de alguns segundos e o livro caiu na mesa, o brilho e o calor cessando.

Não tive tempo de imaginar que tipo de feitiço era aquele, pois Magda limpou a garganta e trouxe sua cara de sapo para bem perto da minha.

- Srta. Granger – ela começou, com uma voz arrastada, apertando os olhos esbugalhados, e eu soube que aquele seria um testemunho difícil de dar. Engoli em seco – Conte-nos como Draco Malfoy a tratava quando vocês estudavam em Hogwarts.

Finalmente descobri o que o feitiço do livro fazia. Eu tentei abrir a boca para falar uma mentira – ia dizer que nunca nos falamos nos tempos de Hogwarts – porém fiquei de repente sem ar. Coloquei a mão contra o peito e gemi, era como se eu estivesse sendo sufocada. Magda deu um sorriso presunçoso.

- Você fez um juramento para Merlin, garota – ela falou, rindo. Alguns bruxos a acompanharam – Se mentir vai sofrer! Então é melhor escolher bem suas palavras de agora em diante.

Respirei fundo, sentindo as batidas do meu coração desacelerarem um pouco. Eu já havia lido a história de Merlin antes. Ele nunca permitiria a criação de um livro com um poder tão grande. Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de magia negra. Olhei para Draco. Ele me deu um olhar significativo, como se dissesse para eu continuar sem me importar com ele.

- Nós nunca nos demos bem – eu disse, enfim, não podendo dizer nada além da verdade –No terceiro ano, eu dei um soco nele. Eu o odiava tanto quanto ele odiava a mim, Harry e Rony.

Baixei os olhos, envergonhada demais para olhar para Draco ou para qualquer outra pessoa na sala.

- Ódio! – Magda exclamou, puxou um pergaminho e continuou, lendo – Sentimento de puro desgosto, aversão, raiva, rancor profundo, horror, inimizade ou repulsa contra uma pessoa, assim como o desejo de evitar, limitar – ela guardou o pergaminho e deu um grande sorriso, com seus dentinhos pontiagudos. Senti um frio na espinha – ou_destruir_ a pessoa odiada.

Olhei para ela, indignada.

- Ele não faria – tentei falar, mas o ar foi tomado de meus pulsos, me impedindo.

Encolhi-me, tentando acalmar minha respiração ofegante. Pude ver Rony levantar-se, assustado, e Harry segurar o braço dele, para que não fizesse bobagens. Era reconfortante saber que, mesmo eles estarem chateados por eu estar testemunhando a favor de Draco – ou melhor, tentando – eles ainda se preocupavam comigo.

- Ódio não passa assim tão fácil – Magda recomeçou, me ignorando – E o que Draco Malfoy sente por todos, como todos os Comensais da Morte, é puro ódio. Este bruxo não tem sentimentos, não sente compaixão pelos demais. Seu coração é movido por puro ódio.

- Não é verdade! – gritei, soando histérica, levantando-me da minha cadeira. Oar no me faltou desta vez, pois eu tinha certeza absoluta de que falava a verdade. Porém, ninguém – exceto por Draco, talvez – pareceu notar.

- Srta. Granger, sente-se – o Ministro mandou – Não quero ouvir mais gritos ou seu testemunho será descartado.

Um guarda segurou meu braço e me puxou de volta para a cadeira. Sequei minhas bochechas – eu não tinha percebido, mas algumas lágrimas de raiva escorreram por elas - e encarei Magda com veemência.

- Quero lhe fazer mais algumas perguntas, Srta. Granger.

Dei de ombros.

- É verdade que Draco Malfoy teve uma atitude violenta para com a senhorita?

Eu queria matar Magda-cara-de-sapo.

- Sim – fui forçada a dizer.

- Ele bateu em você?

- Sim, mas...

- Ele disse que ia lhe matar?

Eu estava prestes a chorar.

- S-sim, mas... – comecei, mas fui ignorada.

Magda voltou-se para as outras pessoas do salão oval e apontou um dedo gordo com uma unha vermelha descascada para Draco, que continuou impassível.

- Muitos aqui podem considerar Draco Malfoy apenas um garoto – ela começou – Mas nós temos que vê-lo como um Comensal, como qualquer outro. E um Comensal que matou trouxas, seqüestrou uma garota, violentou-a e tentou a matar.

Ela virou-se para mim.

- Nós estamos aqui para vingar a vida dos trouxas inocentes que morreram e toda a dor que nossa _querida_ Hermione Granger passou. E, sendo um Comensal da Morte, assassino de trouxas, só há uma coisa que podemos fazer – ela abriu um grande sorriso. Foi o sorriso mais terrível que eu já vi, isso que eu já convivi por quase um ano com Dolores Umbridge – condenar e matar Draco Malfoy.

Draco já estava na guilhotina e fui eu que soltei a corda que segurava a lâmina.

* * *

Estávamos sentados no chão, um de costas para o outro, nossas costas apoiadas na grade dura. Nenhum de nós falava. O silêncio dizia tudo o que não conseguíamos verbalizar. Eu sentia os cabelos cheios de Hermione fazerem cócegas no meu pescoço, mas ignorava. O fato dela estar ali comigo era mais importante. Ela era mais importante do que tudo, naquele momento.

- Draco – ela me chamou.

- O que?

- Você está com medo?

Não respondi de imediato.

- Morrendo – disse enfim, suspirando, fechando os olhos.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente.

- Hermione – foi a minha vez de chamar.

- O que?

- Obrigado – eu disse.

Tateei pelo chão até encontrar a mão dela. Estava trêmula, mas ela não a afastou de mim quando eu a segurei.

- Pelo o quê, Draco? – ela perguntou.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Por, neste momento, ser a única coisa que importa para mim.

Eu entrelacei meus dedos com os dela e senti a mão dela apertar a minha. Eu não podia ver, mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

* * *

Scrimgeour levantou-se e pegou e abriu o pergaminho que lhe fora entregue pelo oficial baixinho antes das últimas palavras de Draco. Neste pergaminho, estariam os votos dos oficiais do Ministério que foram escolhidos para o júri sobre condenar ou não Draco Malfoy à morte. Ele deu um pigarro, bateu com seu martelinho de madeira para silenciar o ambiente conturbado pela declaração de Draco e passou os olhos no pergaminho novamente . O salão ficou em silêncio. Eu engoli em seco.

Rita Skeeter preparou sua pena e deu um sorrisinho maldoso, enquanto os outros jornalistas se acumulavam nas portas para conseguir pegar a notícia em primeira mão. Pareceu até mesmo que o Ministério inteiro silenciou, não só o salão de julgamento. Bem, isso até mesmo podia ser possível, pois Scrimgeour fizera questão que este momento – o da condenação – fosse anunciado via rádio para todos os bruxos do país. Era como se uma matilha de infinitos lobos estivesse fechando o cerco em volta de apenas um pequeno e frágil coelho.

Lancei um olhar rápido para Draco. Ele estava pálido.

- Por meio deste – ele começou a ler – documento, divulgamos nosso julgamento para o povo bruxo presente. De acordo com os fatos, com a declaração da testemunha e com a declaração de culpa do próprio réu, no caso o Sr. Draco Malfoy, chegamos a conclusão que o réu deve ser punido por aquilo que fez.

Muitas palmas e muitos gritos de aprovação foram ouvidos, dentro e fora da sala. Eu senti uma náusea incrível e tudo à minha volta ficou preto. Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando me acalmar. O choro era impossível segurar. O salão foi voltando a ficar em silêncio, enquanto Scrimgeour batia vigorosamente o martelo contra a madeira da mesa, tentando recuperar a ordem. Como se quisesse. Aposto que queria estar gritando e comemorando e fazendo a dançinha da vitória na frente de Draco. Política me enoja.

- Senhoras e senhores – falou ele, mais alto do que os conversadores remanescentes, calando-os de vez – Temos aqui os votos dos sete mais importantes oficias e votos preliminares de cinqüenta e quatro oficiais do alto calão do Ministério da Magia. Todos, repito, todos, votam a favor da punição de Draco Malfoy. Meu voto é o mesmo – mais gritos de aprovação. Scrimgeour dá um sorrisinho e levanta as mãos para silenciar os bruxos – Neste momento muitos bruxos e bruxas estão nos ouvindo em suas casas e é para eles que eu vou falar agora. O Ministério da Magia está agindo. Draco Malfoy é um Comensal, mas logo teremos uma sala cheia deles. Você-Sabe-Quem será derrubado. Hoje à noite, vocês podem dormir em paz, Inglaterra. E aos Comensais que estão nos ouvindo, temam o Ministério.

Scrimgeour continuou falando, mas eu não ouvi. Quanta hipocrisia. Draco era tão odiado pelos Comensais e pelo próprio Voldemort quanto era odiado pela população bruxa. Aliás, quase metade da população não sabia que ele era um Comensal, apenas sabia que ele estava sendo procurado. Óbvio que o fato da explosão no hotel e do meu suposto seqüestrou serviu de gatilho para Scrimgeour melhorar sua campanha contra Voldemort – a qual, devo dizer, não servia para absolutamente nada. Surpreende-me o fato que o Ministério – sujo do jeito que é – não tenha sido corrompido ainda.

Quando o Ministro terminou seu pequeno discurso, eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei para Draco de novo. Ele estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada nas grades. Era como se estivesse de volta à casa da família Smith, onde esperava que alguém viesse matá-lo. Ele estava esperando. Tentei secar as lágrimas, mas era inútil. Elas continuavam escorrendo e escorrendo. Então eu senti uma mão gentil no meu ombro, o que me fez pular da cadeira. Olhei para trás para deparar-me com Harry.

Eu o vira durante o julgamento. Ele e Rony permaneceram no fundo, ambos parecendo aborrecidos por eu estar naquela posição. Mas agora ele estava ali, de pé, ao meu lado. Rony estava mais atrás dele, lançou um olhar significativo para mim e sentou-se. Alguma coisa ia acontecer. Eu tremi com a perspectiva de Harry colocar Draco em um patamar mais baixo do que ele já estava - o que provavelmente era impossível. Draco não passava de um grãozinho de areia prestes a ser esmagado. Contudo, Harry sorriu para mim. Scrimgeour pigarreou, incomodado.

- Sr. Potter, o que você quer? – perguntou. Draco abriu os olhos e olhou para mim e Harry.

- Posso me aproximar, Ministro? – Harry perguntou.

Scrimgeour olhou em volta para os outros oficiais, que deram de ombro. O Ministro então fez um gesto apressado para que Harry fosse até ele. Harry aproximou-se da mesa de Scrimgeour, carregando alguns pergaminhos que eu não notara que ele segurava antes. Ele passou os pergaminhos para o velho bruxo e, com uma voz tão baixa que nem mesmo eu – que estava relativamente perto – não consegui ouvir o que dizia, começou a falar. Na hora, não tive a menor idéia do que Harry poderia estar dizendo, mas pela expressão cada vez pior de Scrimgeour, não eram notícias boas. Olhei para Draco, que me devolveu o olhar curioso.

- Sr. Potter – o Ministro deu uma risada forçada – Impossível, a sentença já foi dada!

- Rufus – Harry sorriu e, quando ele falou, pude ouvir. Todos puderam – Você vai esconder essas evidências na frente de todo povo bruxo, na cara dura?

O Ministro ficou vermelho e os oficiais começaram a se olhar e perguntar-se que evidências eram aquelas. Harry afastou-se da mesa dele e encaminhou-se até mim, sentando-me ao meu lado. Foi anunciado um recesso de dez minutos e o Ministro e vários oficiais se retiraram para uma sala privada. Virei para Harry, perplexa.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, realizando que aquela era a primeira vez que eu falava com meu melhor amigo desde nossa briga no hospital – Que evidências são aquelas?

- Você vai ver – ele disse, com um sorriso vitorioso. Então seu rosto voltou a ficar sério – Hermione, eu queria me desculpar por aquele dia no hospital.

A briga entre mim e Harry foi centrada em Draco Malfoy. Eu contara que ele salvara minha vida, na verdade contei tudo o que havia acontecido entre nós desde que eu fui o procurar. Harry ficou histérico, como eu nunca havia o visto ficar. Depois disso ele foi embora, irritado, lembrando muito Rony, aliás, e eu fui ignorada por esses dias que passaram.

- Tudo bem, Harry – eu sorri e coloquei a mão no ombro dele e disse, frustrada – Agora já acabou mesmo. Vamos esquecer tudo.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, mas eu não prestei atenção, pois o Ministro estava voltando com os oficiais. Ele levantou-se e a conversa cessou quase de imediato. Até mesmo Draco esperava o que ele ia dizer. Ou melhor, ninguém esperava.

- Recebemos agora um comunicado da Ordem de Fênix – Scrimgeour começou, detestando cada palavra dita – p-provando que Draco Malfoy é inocente.

Foi como se meu coração tivesse parado de bater por um segundo e voltado a bater em velocidade total no segundo seguinte. Cheguei a ficar tonta.

- O Comensal McNoir – entregue ao Ministério ontem - foi capturado pela Ordem e por eles interrogado com a poção Veritasserum. Você-Sabe-Quem exilou os Malfoy e mandou que qualquer Comensal que os capturasse, os matasse na hora. Malfoy era considerado um inimigo de Você-Sabe-Quem, por conseqüência... – a voz dele morreu e seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que antes – Que ridículo! Isto foi forjado! – ele gritou, atirando o pergaminho para o lado – Forjado!

Um dos oficiais pegou e, sem pedir a permissão do Ministro, continuou a ler. Acredito que todos queriam saber o que mais estava escrito naquele pergaminho.

- Por conseqüência – continuou o homem com voz rouca e um chapéu verde-limão em cima da peruca branca – de acordo com a lei criada por Rufus Scrimgeour de que todo e qualquer cidadão considerado inimigo de Você-Sabe-Quem é imediatamente tomado como aliado do Ministério da Magia – ele parou, parecendo chocado - Draco Malfoy deve ser inocentado de toda e qualquer acusação pela qual está sendo condenado.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Ele havia acabado de ler que Draco deveria ser inocentado por uma lei que o próprio Ministro vez? Olhei para Harry, tomada de um profundo desejo de abraçá-lo. Ele apenas sorriu para mim, um sorriso um tanto triste. Harry não queria salvar Draco. Mas ele o fizera por mim.

Em volta de nós, o cerco estava montado. Alguns gritavam contra a absolvição de Draco, outros xingavam Scrimgeour por ser tão tolo a ponto de criar um lei tão desnecessária quanto esta, outros ainda parabenizavam os membros da Ordem pela coragem de encarar o Ministério deste jeito. Os oficiais gritavam uns para os outros, todos a favor da punição de Draco, porém nenhum querendo ir contra as leis de Merlin. Quando uma lei é feita no mundo mágico, ela não pode ser quebrada. E se é, aquele que a quebrou é rigidamente punido. Scrimgeour tinha duas opções. Inocentar Draco ou mandá-lo para forca, ao mesmo tempo dando adeus a seu cargo. Magda berrava com o Ministro, gesticulando desesperada na direção de Draco.

- Calem a boca! - mandou Scrimgeour, irritado. A conversa foi cessando aos poucos. Ele respirou fundo e deu um soco na mesa – Draco Malfoy vai ser inocentado das acusações. Contudo, o senhor está exilado para sempre do mundo mágico deste país, se voltar será caçado. Além disso, a Ordem de Fênix está perdendo todo e qualquer direito que tem neste Ministério. É considerado, a partir deste momento, ilegal associar-se a qualquer grupo anti-Você-Sabe-Quem que não seja apoiado pelo Ministério da Magia!

Ele estava se vingando por ter perdido tão feio na frente de toda a nação bruxa, obviamente. Já era esperado. Mas não esperei que ele fosse exilar Draco. Eu olhei para ele, dentro de sua cela de ferro enferrujado. Sua expressão de vitória me fez rir como eu não ria há muito tempo.

* * *

Eu abracei Harry e Rony mais vezes e mais apertado do que todos aqueles anos que eu convivera com eles em Hogwarts. Eles haviam salvado Draco por mim. Harry me contara que, depois da nossa briga, resolveu investigar se a minha história era verdade ou se eu estava sendo obrigada a falar tudo aquilo. A Ordem caçou o paradeiro de um dos Comensais, McNoir, e conseguiu o pegar e interrogá-lo sobre os Malfoy. Rony e Harry me contaram que fora muito difícil convencer a Ordem a inocentar Draco, mas que valera a pena, pois eu estava feliz novamente. Feliz e segura, ao lado deles.

- Obrigado – eu disse, pela milésima vez naqueles poucos minutos.

- Desculpa duvidar de você, Hermione – Harry disse, baixando os olhos – Mas você sabe, também não é fácil salvar a vida de alguém como Draco Malfoy.

- Harry, Rony, essa foi a coisa mais nobre que vocês já fizeram na vida – eu disse, sorrindo, segurando as mãos deles nas minhas – Mas devo pedir desculpas também, por ter feito vocês passarem por tudo isso por ele.

- Por você, Mione – Rony me corrigiu.

Eu abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a porta atrás de mim abriu-se e eu me vi frente a frente com os olhos cinzentos de Draco. Meu corpo ficou rígido. Ele estava acompanhado de dois bruxos, os braços ainda acorrentados por magia. Harry e Rony aproximaram-se de mim. Temi um confronto direto entre eles, como nos tempos de Hogwarts. Contudo, não foi isso que aconteceu. Draco engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e esticou uma mão encardida. Em direção a Harry.

- Nunca pensei que algum dia teria que dizer isso, mas obrigado, Potter.

Harry encarou-o, mas não apertou a mão dele.

- Você salvou a vida de Hermione. Uma vida por outra – ele suspirou e colocou a mão no meu ombro, como se para me proteger – Ela não deve mais nada a você. Pode ir embora.

* * *

- Draco – Hermione me disse, olhando-me com olhos que lembravam muito os de um cãozinho que pede por comida – Tente se defender, seu tempo está acabando.

Por alguns segundos, passou pela minha cabeça a idéia de me virar para Scrimgeour e contar tudo o que eu sabia sobre Voldemort, em troca da minha absolvição. Mas, no fundo, eu não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. Eu sempre fui um covarde e não tenho vergonha de admitir – covardes vivem mais. Okay, este não é o meu caso - mas aprendi algumas lições com Hermione Granger. E, além do mais, eu não iria mover um único fio de cabelo para ajudar aquele imbecil. O mundo bruxo que se explodisse, eu não estaria lá para ver mesmo. Minha única preocupação naquele momento, era conseguir transmitir a Hermione tudo o que eu sentia.

Sim, eu sentia. Mais do que eu gostaria, talvez. Mas não tanto para chamar de amor. Okay, talvez fosse amor. Mas um amor diferente. Eu amava o fato dela conseguir ter despertado exatamente esse sentimento em mim. Logo eu. Eu, que tinha um profundo ódio – obrigado, pai – por qualquer ser humano cujo sangue nas veias não era "puro". Amando uma sangue-ruim. Agradecendo-a por ela perdoar todas as coisas ruins que eu fiz a ela e as pessoas que ela amava, pois sabia que meu destino era o inferno. Eu não estava nem aí para a minha vida aquela altura. Eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu seria eternamente grato por ela ter batido na minha porta naquela tarde insuportavelmente quente. Grato por ter visto o nome dela naquele pedaço de pergaminho quando pensava que o mundo era um lugar frio e sem esperança.

Então, ignorando as súplicas dela, eu falei:

- Obrigado por ter me encontrado.

E, completei com os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som, mas sabendo que ela entenderia.

Eu amo você.

O que também significava – e eu tinha certeza que ela sabia disso – que ela deveria me deixar ir. Para sempre.

* * *

- DRACO! – eu gritei, correndo em direção a ele.

Demorei algum tempo para convencer Harry a me deixar vê-lo antes dele ser levado para onde quer que ele fosse ser levado – provavelmente iam chutá-lo em um barquinho sem remos e mandá-lo atravessar o Canal da Mancha e nunca mais voltar. Demorei mais algum tempo para encontrar Draco no meio da multidão de jornalistas e oficiais histéricos.

Mas felizmente lá estava ele, sendo carregado em direção a uma lareira por dois guardas brutamontes, seguido de perto por Scrimgeour e uma fumegante Magda. Ele olhou para trás quando eu gritei, um sorriso bobo no rosto sujo.

- Granger, o que faz aqui? – ele disse, sarcástico – Eu nunca pensei que a encontraria enquanto dava uma volta com estes adoráveis rapazes neste lugar tão amigável e acolhedor.

- Cale a boca – mandou Scrimgeour – o que você quer? Já não basta ter arruinado minha campanha, Srta. Granger?

- Eu quero falar com Draco a sós – eu pedi, ouvindo os jornalistas comentarem e fazerem anotações em volta de nós.

Quase pude ver a pena de Rita Skeeter voar sobre o pergaminho com o que seria uma manchete mentirosa de nome idiota como "Granger e Malfoy, amor de cadeia". Por um momento, senti que deveria ter a esmagado impiedosamente enquanto ela ainda era um besouro. Ou tê-la dado para Bichento.

- E por que eu deveria permitir? - Scrimgeour riu, dando-me as costas novamente.

Respirei fundo. Precisava tomar medidas drásticas.

- Porque eu sei, Ministro – eu disse, tentando soar ameaçadora.

- Sabe o que, Srta. Granger? – ele virou-se para mim novamente, cruzando os braços.

Eu pude ver uma fagulha de medo brilhar nos olhos dele. Era minha chance.

- Algo que você escondeu de todos nós. E se o senhor virar as costas para mim novamente, daqui há algumas horas não será mais Ministro da Magia.

Obviamente Scrimgeour tinha algum segredo sujo o bastante para minha ameaça sem fundamentos o ter metido medo, pois ele virou-se para os dois brutamontes e os mandou levar Draco para a sala de número 12 do Departamento de Mistérios, em seguida mandando-me segui-los.

- Você tem vinte minutos – disse, seco.

Eu quase sorri quando me virava nos calcanhares para seguir Draco, mas achei que não seria prudente. Draco, porém, não escondia o sorriso presunçoso enquanto entrava no elevador. Descemos até o Departamento de Mistérios e os guardas empurraram Draco e eu para dentro da sala, trancando-nos lá dentro. Era uma sala sem janelas e a única porta que existia era a que eles haviam acabado de cruzar. Draco não poderia aparatar, então todo e qualquer plano de escape eram impossíveis. Bufei.

- Mentiu melhor do que você mentiu para o policial aquela vez – Draco comentou, sentando-se na cadeira atrás da mesa e brincando com uma das garrafas de whiskey.

- Eu convivi algum tempo com você – respondi, sentando na frente dele, sorrindo – Era de se esperar que eu aprendesse alguma coisa.

- Um brinde a sua nova habilidade de mentir, então – ele disse, bebendo um gole do whiskey e empurrando a garrafa na minha direção.

Eu nunca gostei de whiskey, mas achei que deveria tomar. Um brinde. Um brinde por Draco estar na minha frente, respirando. Um brinde por ele ter dito que me amava. Um brinde por eu acreditar nele. Um brinde por eu sentir o mesmo. Um brinde pela despedida. Tomei um gole do líquido, sentindo-o queimar minha garganta e fiz uma careta. Draco riu.

- Então – ele disse, escorando-se na cadeira graciosamente, como se não estivesse a ponto de ser deportado do país – O que você queria dizer mesmo?

Olhei para o rosto dele e imaginei quando fora que eu me apaixonara por ele. Por um momento quase me perdi em seus olhos cinzentos, mas lembrei-me que Scrimgeour havia me dado apenas vinte minutos. Era engraçado como ele conseguia agir como se não tivesse dito há uma hora atrás que me amava. Draco Malfoy me amava. Quando eu notei, meus olhos estavam enchendo-se d'água.

- Por que você está chorando? – ele perguntou.

Comunicação. É a primeira coisa que aprendemos na vida, mas é incrível que – mesmo depois de ter aprendido todas as palavras – eu não conseguia abrir a boca para dizer o que eu realmente precisava dizer. Draco deu de ombros e levantou-se.

- Bem, Granger, por mais que eu queira ficar e conversar e trocar confidências nessa maravilhosa reunião, eu tenho que ir embora do país – ele disse, de costas para mim. Por um segundo, pensei ter ouvido mágoa em seu tom.

Ele estava quase na porta quando eu pulei da minha cadeira e o abracei. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, pois ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu sentia seu coração bater rapidamente debaixo das roupas que eu agarrava com força.

- Malfoy, eu amo você – eu disse, com a voz falhando e abafada, meu rosto grudado nas costas dele – Eu amo ter que fingir que não acho graça nos seus comentários sarcásticos, eu amo esse seu orgulho idiota e como você simplesmente odeia meus melhores amigos, apesar de eu achar esse ódio infantil e infundado. Eu o amo a ponto de odiá-lo, porque eu sei, eu sei que você vai me empurrar para longe a qualquer segundo e passar por aquela porta sem nunca olhar para trás e eu vou ficar aqui, imaginando o que poderia ter sido se você não fosse assim.

Fechei os olhos, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de chorar deste jeito - como uma criança de quatro anos que não vai ganhar presente de Natal - por alguém. E por Draco Malfoy, de todos os alguéns. Se alguém tivesse me dito há alguns anos atrás que isto estaria acontecendo no meu futuro, eu teria rido.

Preparei-me psicologicamente para o empurrão premeditado por mim há alguns segundos atrás quando ele afastou-se de mim, mas não fora isso que aconteceu. Senti mãos frias segurarem meu rosto com delicadeza e abri os olhos. Draco sorriu para mim.

- Eu tenho que ir embora, Hermione – ele disse.

- Draco... – tentei falar, mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

E no segundo seguinte eu senti os lábios dele contra os meus pela primeira vez. Beijo com gosto de whiskey e lágrimas. E desejo contido e ódio e amor.

* * *

Eu a beijei.

Não era algo que eu poderia conter por muito mais tempo. Eu precisava dela, eu queria ela, eu queria a sensação de ter a pele queimada sob seu toque, eu queria tudo aquilo.

Talvez, no final das contas, eu sempre quis ficar ao lado dela. Desde o momento que eu a vi dentro do carro na frente do meu esconderijo, indecisa sobre ir ou não até a minha porta. Todo aquele tempo mantendo distância e fingindo não nos preocuparmos um com o outro foi um desperdício. Não importa o quanto eu a maltratei – ela ainda estava lá e por isso eu a amava. Mas eu não podia ficar com ela para sempre, eu sabia.

Meu amor é necessidade. Necessidade de ter ela perto, necessidade de vê-la reclamar de como eu sou grosso e me xingar e dizer que me odeia. Meu amor era estranho. Ela não precisava do meu amor. Meu amor problemático. Eu precisava ir embora.

Soltei-a, sentindo-me terrivelmente vazio quando longe dela. Hermione sabia que era hora de eu ir, eu sabia que ela entendia.

- Draco – ela chamou novamente, chorosa.

Okay, talvez ela não entendesse.

Ignorando-a, dei os poucos passos que faltavam até a porta e segurei o punho fechado para bater. Engoli em seco, trêmulo. Bati três vezes e ouvi os guardas começarem a destrancar a porta. Restavam-me apenas alguns segundos com Hermione. Eu nunca mais voltaria a vê-la, nem que eu quisesse. Nosso amor é acidental. Mas eu nunca vou esquecer.

- Hermione – chamei, sem me virar para ela.

Ouvi ela fungar e segurar o choro por alguns segundos. Eu diria a ela que nós nunca mais nos veríamos. Eu diria adeus. Para sempre. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que pensei que sairia pela minha boca a qualquer segundo. Ouvi a última tranca se abrir. Era a hora de dizer adeus. Para sempre. Para sempre. Para todo o sempre.

Mas eu já disse uma vez, não é?  
Eu sempre fui um covarde.

- Hermione! – eu disse mais uma vez, me virando para ela. Ela sorriu. Eu nunca poderia ter ido embora para sempre. Eu não teria a coragem suficiente. Então eu abri um sorriso para ela e completei, piscando um olho, enquanto sentia meus braços serem agarrados pelos guardas que iriam me levar embora – Nós sempre teremos Paris, não é?

_São amores acidentais_

_Mas em você ficam_

_Amores, tão estranhos que vem e que vão_

_Que em seu coração sobrevivem_

_São histórias que sempre contará_

_Sem saber se são de verdade_

_São amores frágeis,_

_Prisioneiros, cúmplices_

_São amores problemáticos_

_Como você, como eu_

_- Strani Amori, Laura Pauzini_

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:** **GENTE TERMINOU!** Nem acredito, meu Deus! HAHHHA Só para deixar claro que uma das frases de Hermione nos momentos finais eu tirei de Grey's Anatomy.

**SIM**, o "nós sempre teremos Paris" foi um trocadilho para a fic com o mesmo não! HAHA NÃO, **não é para fazer propaganda**, e sim porque foi essa fanfic que me fez começar a escrever esta que agora termino. É uma homenagem!

A fic vai ter continuação? **Não! **Deixo para vocês imaginarem o que seria de Draco e Hermione depois. PORÉM, apesar de eu ser uma escritora maldosa e descuidada com as fics, já estou escrevendo OUTRA original Draco/Hermione. Espero que ela seja tão querida quanto a Strani Amori é pelos D/HR shippers! Gente, **AMO VOCÊS**! Desculpa pelas demoras, por tudo, mas muito obrigado mesmo pelo carinho. Vocês não sabem minha alegria de ver minha fic ser indicada como uma das "melhores" D/Hr – apesar de eu não concordar hashsauhasasu

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste último capítulo!**

Já começei a minha nova D/Hr. O nome é **Sonata de Primavera**, vai ser uma **universo alternativo**. Bem dramática, aliás. HUssuashuasuhuas Esperem que em breve estarei postando o primeiro capítulo.


End file.
